Let me tell you a story
by Moonknight4217
Summary: Some people just want to watch the world burn, some want power, some want fame, others are greedy, and some just need to escape their problems. We need to survive so we can get to our world again. We need to survive the most dangerous people, creatures, and Gods just to find asylum. We need to win the tournament. So fellow champions good luck, because with my friends you'll need it
1. The beginning of the end

**(Moonknight from the future. I fixed up this chapter so it doesn't completely suck. Newcomers ignore this and keep on reading. Have fun! Fans, and others read this and tell me which one you preferred.) **

**Let me tell you a story.**

**About a boy and a girl,**

**And a land of magic and monsters,**

**And science.**

**A story about life and death,**

**it starts with a girl falling from the sky.**

**She and the boy team up to fight the evil of this world.**

**They make a home together.**

**They use the boy's magic to fight off the monsters, and the girl's technology to prosper.**

**The boy teaches the girl about magic, and she teaches him about machines.**

**They become friends.**

**And together they improve their home and their chances of survival.**

**They go on a journey together,**

**And make new friends, and enemies.**

**And little by little their home grows and changes.**

**And the Boy is happier with her around, less serious about everything.**

**And together, they change Minecraftia for the better.**

**But before we get into the details, let's start from the beginning.**

_A lone figure stood on top of a hill. _

_A light breeze blew, ruffling his messy black hair, bringing a sharp salty scent to his nose. _

_He heard a voice to his right, and there stood the one. The girl she wanted to spend the rest of his life with._

But wait… Something was wrong.

_She wasn't there._

_Instead of her there was a black figure, snickering at his brief spell of panic._

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!"

_Again only a light snickering was heard. _

"_Be patient my child. Great things come to those who are patient. And there are many great things in your future. Now… go to sleep young one."_

_The figure darted at him with a speed that was completely inhuman. _

_I pulled out a dagger, its origins I couldn't for the life of me remember. In fact, I couldn't remember anything except for her._

_Before I could look deep inside myself for the answers, it was here next to me._

_All battle instincts were gone from me. I was a scared child with a knife, and this thing knew it._

_I made a wild sweep with my dagger, and it passed through the thing. _

"_You can't kill me silly boy. I am a part of you. Don't you remember the pact we made, idiot?"_

"_No, I can't remember anything. Who are you? Where are we? Where IS SHE!?"_

"_Hmmmm…"_

"_ANSWER ME DEMON!"_

"_Well it seems like you at least remember me. Though I prefer king of the demons, mongrel."_

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_I got it! You must be an echo of the past. Before you were… made. I guess I must end this version of you so that time flows without any problems."_

_I could only understand a few words from that. But 'end this version' did NOT sound good to me._

"_This will only hurt excruciatingly. Say "ahhh"."_

"_FUCK A DUCK!"_

"_Well you do sound like the future version of yourself after all."_

_And without another word he pounced on me like some hellish tiger. _

(Somewhere, a long time ago.)

"Well guys. We're pretty much screwed."

"I second that."

"Well what the fuck do you suggest we do, jackass?"

There were three of them, gathered at a table. Around them was a dazzling white nothingness. In fact the only things of any color were the round table in front of them, there bar stools there were sitting on, and of course, themselves.

"Well with the games around the corner, and all these stupid 'players' flooding the servers the mobs won't have any room to hold a proper tournament." The one with a teal shirt, blue jeans, and eyes that held nothing but a pure white like the void around them.

"Well, why don't we just kill them? There! Easy solution!" The only female said, she was cloaked in a purple and black robe with a crown of ender pearls and diamonds upon her head. She was the tallest of the group and was paying rapt attention to the last figure.

"I'm working with the two biggest idiots in all the universe. If we kill them they just will get respawned. Now if we do it enough they might all rage quit, but we need a more permanent solution." The final man said. He was… well he was Notch. Nothing more to really say.

"Well… Why don't we kill them… Then server block them when they try to respawn!" The tall female suggested

"Well… that might work. But how would we do it? We can't touch the mortals. Herobrine tried and look what happened to him."

"Fucking jackass. Rubbing salt in my wounds." The glowing eye man mumbled.

"Well… why don't I create a humanoid drone. His only purpose shall be to kill any other players he finds."

"Thats… thats a great solution. Now be gone. I have incredibly important business to attendant to."

"What? Like rubbing the all mighty ass of yours?" The glowing eye man, known as Herobrine mumbled a bit to loudly.

"DIE YOU BUFFOON!"

"YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!"

And those two idiots were off.

Hecate, the women sighed to herself. Time to get to the task at hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hecate waved her hand and a teenage guy appeared. He was wearing a tight shirt that was short sleeved. He had bandages made of rags and bits of cloth wrapped around his arms. He had a bandana over his mouth but that didn't impair his speech somehow. His pants were made of the same material of his shirt and his shoes were simple and black. All his clothes were black and dark grey but had bits of fluorescent purple in lines all over it. He had red eyes and black hair. He looked around himself and then at Hecate. He then bowed. "What can I do for you my mistress?"

"Well," Hecate said with a smile, she handed him a black dagger that was shining purple from the inside "I will send you into the overworld, and your mission is to kill all human players until I, Herobrine, or Notch say otherwise."

He already knew all these people because when Hecate made him, she implanted him with knowledge of almost everything about Minecraftia already loaded into his head.

"Yes, mistress."

"As of now I declare you the official Ender Assassin. One more thing you might want to know about this world is that the Humans have devolved something called tekkit. They can now utilize the powers and technology. You might want to join them, for more power. Now go forth! Make me proud."

The Assassin smiled and Hecate put her hand upon his shoulder. She made him almost exactly like a human in nature and biology, and she just might regret that in the future.

She concentrated on him and he was teleported to the over world. Hecate sighed and returned to the white void. Someone had to stop those idiots from causing Big Bang II.

(North America, Some apartment in New York.)

Eve was staring down at her laptop. She just joined some server called Minecraftia and she couldn't wait. It was a tekkit server and she wanted to make some computer base somewhere underground. When she spawned in, the first thing she saw was the nether portal animation but it was completely black and gray. She then felt like something was pulling her towards her computer, the force became too intense and she blacked out.

(Back to the Ender Assassin.)

I smiled as another dead Steve fell at my feet. I was just noob killing right now and all they had to offer was wood and raw food. I was getting bored and thought I'd give the stronger players a try. The tools the queen gave me were majorly over powered and with no armor I was basically cutting butter with a chainsaw.

I heard the sound of another person spawn in and I got my sword ready. I teleported closer to it and was surprised about what I saw. All the players I killed were all blocky and square. The girl that spawned in, in front of me was smooth and skinny, just like me.

She had blue jeans, white walking shoes, a white shirt with a yellow mouse on it, (**Ten points for whoever can guess what that is.) **and a black cotton jacket. She had pretty brown hair that went to her shoulder. She had a pretty and delicate face but had small scars and cuts in hidden parts that shown she was a fighter, but the eyes were the things that got my attention. Her eyes were a purple that was so prudent that they were like the purple on my shirt. They were so bright! I bet you they glow in the dark.

She spawned in the middle of the air and fell down onto the earth. When she hit she screamed in pain and I saw that she broke her legs. She blacked out and just laid there on the ground. The Sun was about to set and I couldn't just leave her there.

I picked her up, draped her across my shoulders and started heading out towards my small cave.

**This was the beginning of a very long friendship,**

**They boy and the girl would go through fights, other players, magic, science, and even hell itself,**

**To return the human girl to her home.**

**And so the boy could follow her there.**


	2. Love at first sight

Chapter 2

**Let me tell you a story,**

**about a girl and a boy.**

**The boy leaves her on her own**

**But the girl stays **

**And they met each other**

**And the rest…**

**Gets a bit interesting.**

**(POV starts with Eve.)**

I woke up in a semi dark cave. There were torches around it casting an eerie glow every where. I was lying in a bed right in the middle of the tunnel with coal everywhere in sight. There was a little sign by my bed.

"There's a chest by the entrance of the cave.

Take everything in it,

then leave."

'That was a bit abrupt.' I thought. I sighed and started to go to the entrance. Sure enough there was a chest with the following tools and items in it.

A stone pickaxe

A stone axe

Three apples

A stone sword

And a few torches

Seemed like some pretty basic stuff. I sighed, I thought I saw some iron farther back in the cave so I turned back and whistled a tune. I'm kind of a minecraft nerd and I started whistling the tune to "diggy diggy hole".

(Switch POV to the assassin)

Finally, a real duel! I spotted somebody with diamond armor and was stalking him. When he came to stop to eat some steak is when I started my attack. I'm not really the one for stealth, preferring just to get in there face. I used my void ring to teleport in front of him.

When he heard the noise of teleport he raised his head. When he saw me he smiled.

"Why hello! What could I do for you? If you want to go to the hub for this server it's behind me by a few thousand blocks."

I just smiled at him, though he couldn't see it.

"No, no. Thank you for the offer but I'm not here for directions. I'm here for your supplies."

He looked back at me when I said this. He changed to his diamond sword while I just stood there.

"So… you're the famous noob slayer. You're kinda a legend in this server. Everybody thinks your just scary pasta, you know; a virus on the server banning anything it kills. People use you to scam people with protection.

"Well I'm flattered people look up to me. But there's no way you can be protected from me. So if you bought it, I would get your diamonds back. But that's not happening since your about to die."

That's when I lunged at him. He had quick reflexes because he deflected my dagger by blocking. That's when he started slashing at me with his sword. The problem with me being in the game was it was way to easy to kill people. I just side stepped his sword and stuck my dagger into his armor. He must have been hurt pretty badly because he ran away from me. I just teleported in front of him and he walked right into my dagger.

He died and his body disappeared when he tried to respawn. He never did.

I started walking back to my cave. It was already getting pretty dark outside and I started to sprint back. I have plenty of food from killing all these players so sprinting wasn't the worst thing I could do right now. When I got back to the cave I remembered the girl. I hope she already left because I would actually like the bed tonight.

When I got back to the cave she was gone. I don't know why but I was a bit disappointed. I just sighed and walked off into my secret room. A put a lever on a specific block on the wall and pulled it.

The sounds of pistons went off and I entered my room. It was a bit bland with just a few chests, a crafting table, and a furnace. The dimensions of it were 15 by 15 with a roof 5 high. There was supposed to be a bed in here to but the girl had it. I put all the guys stuff in a chest with a sign above it that said

Loot 2

I also got a book from the guy that's title was "Minecraftia Rules and Secrets." I leaned back on the wall and started at page one.

(Change Pov to Eve)

I started heading pack to the cave from a hard day of mining. I got a few stacks of cal, some cobblestone, and even thirty blocks of Iron! I planed on heading back and smelting it with a furnace I'll make when I get a crafting table. When I got back to the area where I woke up I was surprised to see an opening in the wall with a lever by it. I approached carefully. There was a whole room inside of the opening that I was sure wasn't here when I woke up. When I entered the room I was surprised to see a teenage guy with a weird assassin cloak. He was actually kinda handsome with these weird red eyes.

"Uhmmm... Ello?" I said.

The boy jumped from surprise and looked at me.

"HOLY FUCKING NOTCH!"

The boy said while pulling a dagger from his belt. He pounced on me knocking me to the floor. He held it up and was about to stab me. I screamed and he looked at me. His eyes filled up with recognition, and he paused. When I say he hesitated I got my arm free and punched him in the face. He stumbled back and I drew my stone sword.

**Ahhhhh love at first sight. Don't you agree?**


	3. Valek and danger approaches

Chapter 3

**Let me tell you a story, **

**about a girl and a boy,**

**who didn't get off on the best foot,**

**and trouble insures.  
They two then band together for **

**a fight.  
Without each other they might die, **

**and they realize this. **

**Then something awkward happens between them.  
Something very awkward.**

(POV to assassin)

She raised her sword high above her head, screamed a war cry, and charged at me. I raised my dagger to block her and she clashed against it. She tried to go in for a cheap shot but I grabbed her arm and made her lunge just to the right of me.

I felt alive for the first time ever! This is what a real duel is supposed to be like. No blocky opponents, no just slashing at your chest, this was slashing, jabbing, blocking, parrying and all those other sword junk. She wasn't the best but she had natural skill for a beginner. I even tried a few attacks of my own, I wasn't going for the kill but I did try to attack so I wouldn't get bored. She masterfully blocked and dodged my own attacks and even attacked me when my dagger was out.

After a while she and even I were sweating and her graceful moves were getting sloppy. I won't lie when I'll say if she would have been at her A-grade she might have nicked me.

I decided to end our little fight.

I blocked her sword lunge and caught her hand. I grabbed the handle of her blade and pulled as hard as I could and she let go of the sword.

I had both of the blades and turned back to face her. She looked like a deer staring at headlights and was frozen at the spot. She just staring at me, without even begging for her life. She just started at me with those amazing purple eyes.

"So… how do you imagine Hell?"

I was surprised while she just continued staring at me.

"Because, you know if you kill me I'm probably going there."

She didn't say that with regret in her voice, she just said that sentence like it was a fact. It was more then surprising since I imagined her being like an angel."

I lowered my swords while she got a huge grin on her face, now it was her turn to pounce on me, and she grabbed my own dagger and pressed it against her neck.

"And now you know why."

She said this while staring at me. She smiled and got up. She flipped the dagger so the handle was facing me and I grabbed it. Now must people in my situation would probably stab her in the throat but I just pocketed it.

She saw my furnace and started to smelt her iron. I went back to reading my book and I guess that little battle never happened. We got into a weird silence until she broke it with a simple question.

"So what's your name?"

This question was one of life's simplest questions. But the problem was… I didn't have one.

"I kinda… don't have one."

She looked up from examining my room to look at me.

"What?"

"I don't have a name."

"Well… I want to hear about your story and why the FUCK were in this weird minecraft world, but for now you have to have a name."

I got a bit self conscience from this.

"I don't NEED a name. Maybe it's what makes me unique."

"No you're getting a name… hmmm… what about Luke?"

"No that's a pretty stupid name."

"Yhea it is." **(No offense to Luke's reading this, it's a joke for a friend)**

"How about, Mathew?"

"No."

"What about Ruby"

"That really doesn't fit me that well."

"Okay… hey what about Valek?"

"Where did that come from?"

"I don't know… it kinda just sounds like you."

"Sure… I like it actually."

Eve's eyes lit up and she looked me over.

"Yhea… Valek… it kinda has a ring to it."

"Yhea… sure."

I went back to reading my book but I couldn't concentrate. I finally had a name. Hecate didn't give me a name. Only Eve cared enough to give…. Wait, what the FUCK are you thinking Valdez. Hecate is your Mom. She loves you more then any human could.

And I went back to reading my book. Still I couldn't concentrate so I got up.

"I'm going hunting Eve, don't do anything special."

"Nah you don't have to worry, I'm just going to loot all your stuff and blow up your base."

She said this almost too seriously.

I just stood there staring at her.

"Kidding."

I didn't believe her. She seemed a bit… crazy.

"Well while your hunting I'll go mining."

So we walked out into the real cave to see two guys sitting there waiting for us.

They were blocky so I pulled out my dagger but Eve got the first words.

"HEY! Who are you guys?"

They just looked at us while pulling out Iron swords.

"Our boss told us through Skype what your little friend did."

"Who? Valek? He wouldn't hurt a fly."

She seemed a bit to trusting since you know… I tried to kill her only a few minutes ago.

"No he's that hacker asshole that's going on a server blocking spree."

His friend then took a step forwards.

"You know there's a reward of 9 stacks of diamonds for proof of killing you! Were going to take that in a few minutes."

He then charged at me. Since he had no armor I simply side stepped and stabbed him in the chest. He then fell to the floor dead. I heard Eve scream but my attention was to the other guy charging at the defenseless Eve. My mind wasn't working so I did only thing I could think of. I throw my dagger into his head and he fell upon Eve dead.

She got up from the body and looked at me like I was a freaking murderer or something. God I swear she likes to exaggerate. I walked over to my kill and pulled the dagger from his head. She gasped and looked betrayed.

"You… you… you FUCKING MONSTER!"

She ran away from me until I teleported in front of her. She ran into me and got both of us falling onto the floor. The way she was laying on me would be sexy if you know she wasn't trying to kill me with a stone sword or something like that.

I teleported back up and away from her stone sword. She then looked at the sword and gasped. She rolled into a fetal position and started crying. I didn't know what to do so I walked over to her and started rubbing her shoulder.

This helped and she stopped crying, she got up and leaned against my shoulder. I don't know about her but I was blushing pretty heavily now.

"I… I… I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be" I said.

She then looked at me and I felt bad at her almost dead expression.

"No, I'm a fucking hypocrite. You killed those guys trying to protect me, while I just almost killed you in cold blood."

She then started crying again. I hated seeing her like this so I got up holding her hand and pulled her into a hug. She looked surprised at first, but she accepted it and even returned it.

**Oahhhh. Isn't that just cute? My God making a name for Valdez was the hardest part of my day. (Tee he) But seriously all my characters names even in the other story was like boom, while I spent like 10 minutes trying to find a good one for him. With that in mind fav/follow/ and review!**


	4. Slimey men and explosive women

Chapter 4

**This is the story of a boy and a girl**

**And a really fucking lazy author**

**Who is very sorry for not updating in like a month or two**

**Anyways the boy and girl decide on something **

**And meet new friends!**

**And new friends**

**Equals kinky time!**

She was curled up in my arms and most boys in my situation would, you know… go for the kill. But I was a coward and simply patted her head.

After a while of this I stopped caring about how and where I was petting her and got lost in my own train of thoughts.

I felt her stirring and when I looked down I saw her beautiful purple eyes staring up at me innocently. "Ummm, why are you holding me like this?"

I didn't know what she was talking about until I looked down and saw that my hands had traveled to her… *ahem* her twins… How could that have happened I wonder?

My face turned beat red and I instantly dropped her unto the cold stone floor… Smooth…

"Owieeee" She moaned. She got back up and shot me daggers with her eyes. I held up my hands and hoped she'd forget about this.

"So…" I began, "I think we need to move."

She turned around and gave me a questioning look. She gave me a hand gesture for 'go on'.

"Well those were probably the first of many thugs to come. They some how knew how to find us, so we should probably move somewhere far away before they make us into chopped meat."

"So what do you think? Another cave?" She asked

"No, we need a permanent home somewhere far away. I was thinking a simple two story house. Nothing to fancy, or hard to make, and nothing that could easily be invaded upon by all kinds of nasty things or something suspicious looking. I think we should try to make it in a mountainous biome."

"Okay." I was a bit surprised by her accepting my ideas so quickly and without fuss but I decided to chalk it up as a win.

"I already made a few portable chests so we should be good to go once we load up." And as soon as I was done with that sentence the ground started violently shaking. I grabbed onto Eve's hands and pulled her close.

Then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some people might know what a hangover felt like. What I felt like was a hangover had a baby with me getting hit by a car and that breeded with the sense of endless vertigo. So yeah I felt like crap.

I marched right through all of that to wake up in the arms of a cute girl who looked about what I felt like.

She opened her eyes and saw that I was awake.

"Ahhhh, what happened?" She said with somewhat of a slur.

"Don't fucking ask me." I don't swear much but when I do you can expect shit to flip.

"Hello all players of the server! As many of you probably know we have an elite team of modders working on a special project just for this server and they have succeeded and successfully installed it with no complications!"

"Complications my arse." Eve growled

"Many of you are probably wondering what exactly happened, well this is it. They have successfully combined Tekkit and Feed The Beast Ultimate and have it running smoothly without the server collapsing and causing a black hole or something."

"He's not funny." Eve mumbled.

"Yeah" I agreed with her. He's a bloody twit.

"So with that little burp out of the way fell free to continue with your daily lives but we have given each player a book with all the cool things you can now do. Goodbye and have a fantastic day in Minecraftia."

And with that the global message from the admin stopped and I felt my back pack get a tiny bit heavier and there it was the book.

I flipped through it and my eyes widened. I think my mouth was open a bit because Eve snickered at me and closed it. The part she touched was a bit hot now but I have no idea why.

"There's… there's so much new crap." I said with a little bit of awe in my voice.

She checked out her book and also seemed rather impressed. "Well this seems interesting but let's get going before we get to engrossed." And without a single look back at our temporary home she started walking in a random direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There's a real fucking difference between minecraft time and real time. Walking across Minecraftia is like walking through 500 fucking Asia's with the climates rapidly changing from tundra to desert to alive forests.

Now I kind of knew what Minecraft was supposed to look like when I came here but reading through the book and observing the area I found brand new biomes! There was a forest that was full of colorful leaves and I think I saw another forest that had trees that almost pierced the clouds! And there were marches and flat snowy areas and all kinds of new places.

I looked over at my friend Valek. He seemed uninterested in all the cool stuff going on around us. His eyes were set forward and every step he took was like a soldier marching to a beat nobody can hear. I was determined to fix that.

So I did what every girl would do to get their guy friends attention.

I ran in front of him and took my shirt off.

His face got beet red and his eyes traveled to my white bra. I wouldn't say I was stacked but the power of the C cup was not to be underestimated. His hands covered the front of his pants and he suddenly rushed backwards.

"Put your freaking shirt back on." He shouted to me.

"Ahhhhhh, fine." She shouted back on and when he braved a peek he found me fully dressed.

He walked back to me and gave me a strange look.

"The hell was that for?" He asked me with a somewhat angry look

"Well I thought she weren't really focused…"

"AND YOU THOUGHT FUCKING STRIPPING WOULD MAKE ME FOCUSED AGAIN?"

I started crying because I was only trying to help and he was being a big meanie. I felt warm arms envelope me and I cuddled up to him but something was wrong. He felt somewhat… slimy.

I looked up and a strange creature was hugging me.

He looked like a player but he was smoother and his movements were more life like. He was a bit blocky but that's because you know… he was a fucking slime creature.

He had on a grayish hoodie that has stained it suspicious red liquid. He had on darker grey pants that were attached to his body by a weird belt. Were the belt buckles were, there was not a belt there was many mushrooms of different colors. He also had on black leather gloves and black hiking boots. Around the place where his ears would be, there were oversized headphones and he was looking at me with a derpy face.

**(If you guys want to see the skin I based him off of skin/1556507/green-dj-slime-hunter/ but there are some differences I made of course.)**

He looked at me and I looked back. Then I screamed at his weird monster face and tried stabbing him with my stone sword.

He split into two smaller versions of himself and dodged my sword. They jumped back wards and collided together to form the regular slimy guy.

I heard a faint _pop_ and Valek appeared in front of me with his dagger raised. The slime man stared at the dagger curiously and started walking forwards towards Valek arms raised in surrender.

When the slime was a bout eight feet away Valek raised the dagger in a threatening way. Then the slime creature slowly reached into his belt and pulled out a secret emerald dagger.

Valek's eyes widened and he stared at the creature. I knew daggers weren't supposed to be in either of these mods so I guess Valek would be surprised but then he said something strange.

"Has _she _sent you here?" He said putting a very strong emphasis on she.

Slowly the slime nodded his head and sheathed its dagger. Valek, that idiot, did the same. They both looked at me and I sadly also put down my stone sword.

"Well with that out of the way let's hear you name buddy." Valek said like they been friends for days. I knew I was the spastic accepting all people but I don't know. I guess I'll try to reserve judgment.

The slime did a weird thing with his hands and Valek tried playing the weird game of charades they were playing.

"So… you can't talk?" Valek suggested doubtfully.

The slime man nodded his head, relived.

"Do you have a name?" I asked him

He sadly shook his head and looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Wait… you want us to name you?" I asked with already knowing the answer.

He nodded his head vigorously and looked at me expectantly.

"Well… Ahmmm… any suggestions Valek?"

"Nope. You're the official name giver." He said while cleaning his dagger.

I looked over at the slime man and he was giving me a puppy face. I don't know how that's possible but he was actually cute. In a, I promise not to eat your face in the middle of the night kind of way.

"Fine. How about… Odakota? It means friend in Sioux."

He nodded his head and happily walked over to Valek and they had a one sided conversation together.

It sucks being the only girl around because the guys did guy things together like burping and farting and chest bumping and rough housing and I was a girl so they said I was too "delicate and shouldn't do stuff like that." Those arses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boys were sound asleep in temporary tents we made. And don't you ask how he made tents in Minecraft cause we fucking did. I needed to get out of here and take a proper bath because this world was fucking driving me crazy.

I saw a good pond/lake body of water a good seventy blocks back. But it was on the other side of a few hills so we couldn't see it from camp.

Another thing about being a real person in Minecraftia is that we don't have to jump for every single block up. Though we did have to jump and possibly try to climb up two block high things. I haven't tried three and I don't think I'd like to since there even bigger then me.

I digress. Anyways I saw the pond/lake thing and it was sparkling beautifully in the moon light. But there was a problem. There was some one else here.

From what I could tell she was a little smaller then me and had short but wavy orange hair. When she turned around I had a clear look at her face. She looked to be about 13 and her face was rather childish. She had no freckles and tan skin. Although I guessed her age to be 13-14 she had boobs to rival even mine. And one more thing I forgot to mention…

She was butt naked.

When she saw me staring at her she yelped and exploded. Yes you read that right, and no not like "exploded with fury" she literally exploded into a fiery KA-BOOM!

Now she was in the water so other then disrupting the water and killing some fishes nothing was harmed. Though she looked about ready to pass out. She closed her eyes and slowly fell back but I was there behind her and caught her right before her head touched the aqua.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahhhhhh my head hurt. It always did though when… that happens. I looked around at my surroundings and saw the weird girl from earlier in the water naked. I felt a bit of a breeze _down there_ and horrified looked down. I was wearing my birthday suit and was lying by her stuff. Then a thought hit me.

'Wait. I was in the water and now I'm here. That means… she touched me naked and might have done something!'

She must have heard my breathing change or something because she looked back at me and with a smile waved.

"YOU BLODDY PERVERT! WHERE THE BLODDY HELL ARE MY CLOTHS!" I shouted at her with all of the flames of hell behind me. Not really but imagine how fucking sweet that would be.

She got a pained look in her eyes and got out of the water dripping wet. And not in that fucking way you BLOODY PERVERTS.

"I don't know where your cloths are. I found you at this pool and you… kind of blow up. I only wanted to help." And with that she started crying making me fell vary bad about my self.

"No, no, no, don't cry now. Oh bugger, ahhhm. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm just lost, alone, and naked. Not the best of ways to live."

And with that she stopped crying, which thinking back on it seemed fake now, and she looked at me with a twinkle in her odd purple eyes.

"Then join us! Were going to a new place to live for a while!" She said grabbing my hand.

I hastily pulled it away. "We? What do you mean we?" And at that very moment the other two people that would completely change my life appeared at the top of the closest hill.

"Eve, Evvvve." Valek shouted, his eyes darting over the landscape. Then his eyes settled on us, or more specifically our lady parts. He then turned very, very red that perverted little twit. The slime man next to him seemed to show no embarrassment towards the girls clothing condition.

"OI! GET THE BLODDY FUCKING SHIT BALLS ON FURITY FIRE FUCK OUT OF 'ERE OR I'LL SKIN 'OUR DICK WITH A CHEESE GRATER!" I shouted at him with Eve shouting in a "yeah!" at the end.

Valek didn't need anymore encouragement and he ran back where he came from with the weird slime man close behind him. I knew it was time to get out of here so I started scouting the shores for my cloths. After about a few minutes of feverishly looking I finally found them hidden in some tall grass. I slowly bent over to retrieve them when…

A wild pidgey appeared!

Not really. But come on, that would be pretty fucking sweet.

Nothing really special happened. I walked back to Eve with them and saw she was fully dressed. She looked pretty casual and I grudgingly put on my nerdy cloths.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The new girl came back with her cloths in her arms so I gave her the decency of turning around and waited for her.

She gave me a quiet "Done" and I turned around to see a really fucking cute little girl.

She looked even smaller and younger in these clothes even with the perky boobs showing. She had on a green creeper hoodie that unlike Odakota was pulled up over her hair though you could still see here orange mane pretty clearly. She had on a mini skirt that was also in the creeper color scheme.

**If you guys couldn't tell I biased her off of the creeper girl so just search her and try to find a pic that matches my description.**

I rushed her with a hug and squeezed her as hard as I could. She protested and I called her "the cutest fucking thing I've ever seen." And other things like that.

She pushed me off and we talked for a bit. Then I said I had to head back to the camp site.

"But… no… f-fine… hope I see you again." She almost muttered to my feet.

"What? Silly, you're coming!" I said happily as she raised her head to look at me with amazement.

"Are you sure?! I mean yes! I would love to come with you." She said with a slight bow in my direction.

"THEN LET"S GOOOOOO!" I yelled while grabbing her arm and running towards the camp sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

God girls are idiots. They strip nude in public and when a guy just wonders in and accidently sneaks a peek at them they get offended and have the nerve to send me off with a threat!

I sighed and looked over at my new slimy buddy. He seemed to read my mind and just gave me a shrug and nibbled on one of his mushrooms.

"I forgot to ask you, can you eat meat?" I asked him

He shook his head.

"Can you eat other plants?"

He considered it and stuck out his hand. He started shaking it slowly from side to side.

"So that means you can only eat some plants and stuff." I somewhat asked and somewhat stated.

He finally nodded his head and just went back to nibbling.

Finally I heard a loud shout and some foot steps. The girls came back into view, fully dressed, and when the new one saw me, a scowl appeared on her face.

"Oi, pervert. You with this girl?" She asked me with a harsh tone of voice.

"Yep. And if you continue with this attitude towards me you'll wish that you never met her or me." I tried to convey to her trying to make my voice deeper and more mysterious.

She recognized the bluff and just laughed at me whilst flipping me the bird behind Eve's back.

Her eyes traveled through the camp and settled on our own slime man. If she thought he was weird she didn't show it and even tried talking to him. She picked up on his muteness faster then we did.

She went back to Eve and treated her like she was her guardian or something. It was hard to believe a girl that seemed like a badass dressed and looked so cutely, and hung on to another girl so… wait. What if… no. No. I'll have to wait to see if my little theory was correct.

Anyways a conversation sprout up with all of us by the camp fire. It was a bit awkward with one of us mute and the new girl's blunt dislike of me. She didn't ignore me, no she needed to criticize everything I said or did. She was waiting for me to mess up on something.

"So do you guys know about the factions?" I asked the group in general after a quiet spot at the end of a discussion between the girls.

"No." They both said and Odakota just shook his blocky head.

"Well I'll tell you everything I know. None of this is opinion. I read it out of various books. There are five major factions and I have no idea how much sub factions there are. The five main ones are named; The Minecraftia Global Republic or the MGR for short. They are the main and the biggest. The accept everyone and are known for being mostly kind to everyone. They are a force to be reckoned though and the world's main hub is actually part of there HQ. They aren't really a problem for us and I don't think that they'd ask to kill us. For now…

"Then there is the Creeper Legion. They are the second biggest faction. They are a bit more exclusive then the MGE and are known for aggressive tactics and a lot of trolls. They hate the MGR and want to be the biggest faction. They steal members by bribes, threats, and actual violence if those two don't work. They would probably try to kill us so let's try to avoid them until things calm down."

"Then there are the three smaller factions. The Diamond Brotherhood, Followers of Herobrine and The Mole People. The Diamond Brotherhood are the most white listed and not much is known of them outside of there members. Many believe them to be the elite group of Modders that set up the server and mods, but nobody as confirmed that. They really don't associate themselves with the other factions and do there own thing."

I took a breath. "The Followers of Herobrine claim the Neither and have a crap load of castles and homes and hubs there. The hubs are open to the public and are good places to rest from ghast and blaze killing. They are pretty friendly but you need to know somebody to get into there. Then finally there is The Mole People. They have caverns and fortresses and crap underground and are really open with people joining. Though they are really possessive and if you even talk to another clan member you get kicked so not much people join them. They also are a bit of nuts with that members have to have all houses and stuff completely underground."

Everyone went pretty silent during my speech and were paying rapt attention. Even the new girl. When I was done nobody said anything for a while. Then we suddenly talked about stuff completely un-related.

"So what's your name. Here well introduce ourselves before you can. I am Eve, born in New York, I'm about 16 and a half years old. This is Valek. Any details Valek?"

I just shook his head.

"Well he's Valek. A bit of a weirdo if I may add."

"Hey!"

"And this is Odakota. He is a slime man and can split himself into smaller versions of himself. And then he can add those up to get bigger again!"

Odakota waved and smiled at her.

"Ok. Hello everyone. To be honest I don't… I don't remember anything about my past life. I just teleported here a day or two ago and was about to leave for a random direction when she found me." She said while pointing at Eve. "Oh, and I can explode when I'm in trouble or fell like I'm in danger."

"Well you need a name. Something that fits you. How about Kohana? It means little flower in Japanese."

She gave Eve a 'your shitting me. Right?' face.

"Little flower? Can I get something more… tough?"

"No. You will now be little flower and that's the end of that."

Then Eve tackled her and started tickling Kohana all over her body. She was laughing really hard and retaliated with her own tickling. Now I'm no pervert but the girl was rolling around on the ground and I saw… I saw a few panty flashes. Bright pink ones. My world dissolved to fantasy filled bliss.

I heard nothing and when they were causing a huge commotion a few seconds ago that was pretty worrying. I stopped staring at the girls pantys and looked to her bright red and extremely murderous face.

"Do you like having a penis?" She asked.

That was so out of left field I was just silent.

"Because when I'm done attacking it with a cheese grater you'll have a vagina and be forced to wear panty's and have to go through the shame of a perv staring at them!"

And with that she leaped at me and started punching me all over my body. Specifically my PokeBalls.

Eve looked worried and tried pulling her off of me and Odakota just laughed at my misfortune.

I think I'm starting to hate my new friends.

**I said it and I will say it again I am very, very, very sorry for not uploading this in for ever. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as funny as the other's but it was rather long and I had to get the story rolling and rolling I got it. A plot change two new main characters, five new factions, and more stuff is to come! Review because a review keeps a rabid MoonKnight out of your home because when he is not delivered them he goes looking with his Barrett .50 cal. And he will hurt you. Really badly in Call of duty. **

**Now on to some VERY IMPORTANT STUFF!**

**First of all a request. I am sick and tired of Trolling for Minecraft servers and going to big ones where you can't build or destroy trees or do anything you know fun! The plug in's don't work all they do is make it so you have to go looking for an empty spot for like 5 hours. So I request to be able to join somebody's small server. Maybe just a server for buddys. I promise I will be a good little MoonKnight and will not hurt anybody or anything. Pleaseeeeeee!**

**And OC submissions!**

**Here's the sheet. Please take the time to think of one. I will try my hardest to incorporate them into the story.**

**Attention! MoonKnight from the future has arrived. A new OC sheet has been made. Please read further to see the new sheet and to submit your OC. I have added things that have not been explained yet. Thank you for your corporation **


	5. Arrive the champions

Chapter 5

**Let me tell you a story **

**About a boy and a girl**

**And there new friends**

**After the events of last chapter **

**Two of them are on edge with each other **

**And this might manifest to an all out fight to the death**

**Gladiator style**

**Nice and bloody**

**Just the way you guys like it**

**So sit back**

**Munch on some butter and salt covered pop corn **

**And get a boner from the awesomeness**

**If you're a girl this will make you grow a dick**

**You have been warned…**

So let's start off a bit after where we left of last. With a murderous 14 year old with HUGE boobs trying and succeeding to put my balls under submission. They say a kick in the balls is like breaking all the bones in your body. Now imagine a little girl is giving you a storm of kicks and punches and you have nothing to protect yourself with. Yeah that hurt a bit… Odakota decided I had enough and finally pulled her off of me.

I got up with tears in my eyes and hazily glanced over at Eve. She shrugged and mouthed "sorry". I swear I'm done with girls.

Kohana stormed off with Eve counseling her. Things got a bit sour in the camp and I was left to my own thoughts until I heard something swishing in front of me. I looked down to see a bowl of mushroom stew. There were little words spelt out from some carved mushrooms.

"I'm sorry bro."

I looked into his eyes and him into mine. He raised one of his jelly made eye brows. I gave him a quick nod and we gripped each others hands. I felt like we were sharing a real bro moment. Than I took of my pants and he started to pull out my tallywank. Get prepared for the Yaio fangirls and boys...

Just kidding! If you believed that happened you should just… just gtfo.

Rewind to the sentence before the yaio rolled in. Finally after like minutes of waiting a certain red headed girl came storming back to camp. She marched up to me and without looking at me muttered the word "sorry."

"You better be bitch." Now I would never say that to Eve or any other girl for that matter but she was getting on my nerves.

"Friends be dammed, I will not be treated like this from a stupid pig!" And with that she charged me with clenched fists.

I raised my arms and was preparing for the blow that was coming to my face. But after seconds of waiting it never came. I dared a peek and saw a fist about a inch from my face.

I instinctively stepped back because a fucking fist was about to hit me but the fist never moved. Neither did the girl the fist was attached to. She was frozen, not frozen solid but frozen like time just stopped. Suddenly her and everything in the whole world faded into a weird shade of gray. I looked down at myself but oddly everything about me was still colorful.

I looked over at the others and they were in the same state as her. Well fuck.

I didn't now what to do now so I just plopped myself down on a random dirt block and waited. Now I might have just sat there and waited until my inevitable death like a boring fucktard but thankfully the thing who did these presented itself to me.

"Hecate?"

"Hello my child."

There she was just flouting in front of me. I now I shouldn't have assaulted her with a wave of questions but come on. If you were here with everything just frozen including the sun and grayish wouldn't you want to know what the crap was going on?

"What happened? Why are you here? Why am I here! Please tell me mother what the fadoodle is going on?" I practically begged her. And yes fadoodle is a good substitute for swears. You should try it.

"I will explain all child. Please let me have a moment to explain everything to you." She asked me with the air of a teacher trying to control a rowdy student.

I settled back into my blocky seat and shut my mouth.

"Good. Now I will try to explain everything important to you that the others will permit me to tell you. I simply freezed time and will let everything to continue when we have finished."

"You have been selected to be one of my champions. As the ruler of a mob type I must have at least one champion to represent myself. Yes there are other champions and other mob gods. Your friends Odakota and Kohana are both champions of the mob they represent."

"What about Eve?" I interrupted her.

She gave me a pissed look because she was on a roll but she put on a calm look and continued.

"She is not a champion but she does hold a special rank among your kind. This will be reveled to you later during your travels for I can not tell you. Now some champions like you and Odakota were created by us Gods but some like Kohana were humans that were simply chosen to become a champion."

"You champions were created to fight each other and entertain us Gods. Imagine your self us a race horse and your performance reflects back on your master. You are naturally aggressive against other champions evident on Kohana's reckless fighting with you. Though you will fight each other in the wild you will be asked sometime to participate in a special tournament. But I will tell you about that in another time."

"Being a champion gives you special powers that represent your mob."

She paused so I guess this was question time.

"What powers do I have?"

"Well now here's the fun part. You will gain many in battle powers that you can only access during fights. Some you will be able to perform by your self. Some that you will need a special weapon for and some that you will need magic for."

"There are many types of magic. The one you can use is called ender magic. You are an ender man hybrid. Kohana is a creeper hybrid and Odakota is a pure slime. Hybrids are humans that contain the powers of there mob while pure champions use their mobs body or something like it."

"The ones I can tell you about now are; Ender magic, Wither magic, Nature Magic, Bending, black magic, cube human magic, and modded magic."

"Ender magic is magic that concentrates on the power of the end and only enderman and ender dragons can use it. It is mainly an overall type of magic and is pretty balanced out on all scales."

"Wither magic is a form of magic all neither bound mobs can use to some extent. Of course actual withers use it the best and to the most and power fullest extent. It is a very status effecting magic and is rarely used offensively. It effects things like stats and heath and stamina stealing. So it does things like that."

"Nature magic is a thing all Minecraftian mobs use but again Ocelots and Wolves use it the best. Nature magic is mainly a support and healing magic but can be used for summoning and attack abilities.

"Bending is a unique kind of magic. Only slimes, magma cubes, squids, and snow golems can use it. They take the thing that they can bend like magma cubes with lava, squids and snow golems with water, and slimes with their own body substances and bend and use them any way they want. They can create shields, swords, spikes, javelins, boulders, and many other things, they can basically manipulate them into whatever they want. Kind of like the green lantern.

"Who?" I had no idea who the fuck that is.

"You wouldn't get the reference. Ahhhm… They can make the liquids into whatever they can imagine basically."

"Oh. Ok"

"Good. Now time for black magic. This is for all the hostile mobs. It basically is just dark but not ender magic form of magic. Made completely to harm. Very, very, very aggressive. Barley used for defense and all considered a nasty form of magic."

"Now is cube human magic. That's a boring kind of magic that is only used outside of combat. It's stuff like enchanting, potion making, and mode stuff like mystcraft and equivalent exchange. Pretty boring."

"Modded magic is a subject I regretfully don't know much about. All I know is that it is not a single thing. It is simply a category where many kinds of foreign and unknown kinds of magic are grouped together. I'm sure the others know more about it and it's contents then I do."

She said this last thing and was staring off into the distance. It was like she was staring at a wall but I don't see it. I heard something from Eve called the fourth wall and something about breaking it but I don't know how. I'm sure I broke it at some point or another. Sooooooo screw that.

"This is all very interesting and I would like to know about more of it but what can I do in a fight."

She looked at me.

I looked back.

We held each others stares and I felt her gaze trying to search through my very being, my soul.

I'm not sure if this is filler or the beginning of a very bad and lemon but I don't want to do this anymore!

"Well why don't you take a look for your self. Say these simple words. "Analyze entity myself." Then she looked like she remembered something and almost face palmed her self.

"I almost forgot. I would like to give you your own customized dagger. I'm sure most of the other champions will do it anyways here give it to me before you start the bio thing."

So I gave her my dagger and she put it in a weird glowing purple orb thing. The orb suddenly turned black and tiny purple lightning bolts danced inside of it.

Then with the little '_ding_' that a microwave emits when done with something, the orb disappeared and a whole new dagger was just flouting there.

The handle of it looked to be of some purple smooth stone but when I gripped it, it felt like any other grip. The actual blade was a tiny bit bigger then the other but not by much. It had a strange bluish green tint to it. But what really set this weapon apart was the ender pearls in it. There were four in the middle of the blade and a single but rather large one in the hilt.

I loved it instantly and decided to name it Ender Morsus. Latin for ender bite. Eve taught me a bit of multiple kinds of languages on our journey so far.

"Just do the bio thing to learn about the blade."

"Okay. Analyze entity myself."

**Name: Valek**

**Species: Hybrid Ender Man. **

**Gender: Male**

**Magic: Ender magic. Level, novice. (Can be increased to apprentice, then to adept, then to magician, then to expert, then to demon, then to master, then finally to embodiment of (put magic here.) **

**Non magical combat: Dagger. Estimated level, adept. (Previous levels apprentice, novice.) (Can be increased to knight, then to expert, then to demon, then to master, then finally to grim reaper.)**

**Weapon: Name Ender Morsus. Dagger, hilt made of polished and carved obsidian and blade made of unknown material. Special features, will teleport into hand when thought of really hard. No known enchantments for now.**

**Abilities**

**Passive abilities: Teleport, increased strength, increased agility, increased awareness, carry any block in hand with no weight. **

**Abilities all forms (more abilities can be obtained at anytime):**

Obsidian Pillars: Summon a pillar of obsidian of high height/thickness to attack a enemy, defend yourself and/or another player, or to simply be there as a hazard or decoration.

**Ender punch: Use a small amount of ender magic to stretch your arm to any distance. Can be used to strike with the force of a cannon ball. **

**Ender hadouken: Concentrate a small amount of ender magic into a blast like attack. Very powerful but spends a lot of energy. **

**Ender mist: Secrete a mist like substance that clouds your opponents view and even heals any ender magic controller. Lasts a very short time. Spends a bit of energy.**

**Morsus shadows (Weapon only ability): Throw your dagger into any form of a shadow and it will travel into any shadow you want in sight. Including your enemy's shadow.**

**Abilities pure form: **

**Punch of shadows: Focus energy into the fists and perform an extremely powerful punch enhanced with ender magic.**

**Burst of shadow energy: Users speed and strength increase 70% while using this. Lasts one and a half minute but can only be used once per fight.**

**Teleport blitz: Teleport many times and each time release a homing ender hadouken or a punch of shadows. Ultimate attack, drains user of almost all energy.**

**Morsus storm (Pure form weapon ability): Throw your dagger into your opponent and it will stab their body multiple times by teleportation. **

**Weaknesses: Water of any form, Wither magic, and lack of energy.**

**Bonuses effects of pure form: Increased strength, increased capabilities of ender magic, beast like savagery, ignorance of other types of magic by 25%, extreme erge to charge enemy. **

**Requirements to gain pure form: Enemy has to look into your eyes for a whole uninterrupted 5 seconds during battle.**

All of this was said by an unknown voice that sounded very artificially monotone. I looked all around me during and after his speech but it just rang out from every where.

"Well that's a basic bio and description of your abilities. Any questions?"

I was flabbergasted. I mean where do I start?

"Can I read others bios. And can they read mine?"

"Kind of. You and anyone else can read any champions bio but only the public parts. I'll demonstrate with Kohana. Just say "Analyze entity champion Kohana"

I said it.

**Name: Kohana**

**Species: Hybrid creeper. **

**Gender: female**

**Magic: Black magic. Level, adept.**

**Non magical combat: Creeper shard. Estimated level, apprentice. **

**Weapon: Name boom stick. Made of pure black magic and the essence of a mutant creeper this shard is unbreakable and each time it hits something it gets charged up. When the charge is high enough the user can explode whatever it hits. The higher the charge the bigger the explosion.**

"Now child that is what happens when you try to read another champions bio. To view the full bio like yours you will need both partners to give consent. Then say these words. "Analyze entity champion Kohana full." Both people will need to say this at the same time."

She gave me one proud last look.

"This will be your first real fight. Do me proud. But I have one request. Do not use your pure form. You will know when the conditions are met and you fell an odd surging in your heart. Reject this surge when it happens. I want to see what you can do without that power boost."

"Now go my child. Also Kohana and Odakota already know all of this because their masters have told them. Here is a final parting gift."

All of a sudden a burning sensation traveled to my right shoulder. It hurt so badly but when it happened I felt weird. My muscles felt bigger and everything seemed a bit slower. That's weird to say since you know… times frozen.

As soon as it started it ended and I looked down. An odd dragon symbol was tattooed unto my shoulder. It looked like a symbol from one of Eve's favorite games called Skyrim. She already showed me it and this was for shore the cover art for the box she was walking about.

"I have branded you as mine. You know have all the forces of the Ender at your finger tips."

And with that she vanished and everything gained color again. And Kohana's fist made contact with my face. But something was off. She hit me like this before and it hurt like a bitch but know it was different. Instead of my face being pulverized it stood strong and it felt like her fist hit a brick wall.

Her eyes widened and the narrowed. It was like she was looking at me in a whole new light. She stepped back and got her first look at my new tattoo.

"So it looks like the piggy learned a few new tricks. It'll take a lot more then a few magic tricks to take me down though."

She pulled up her sweater and her green shirt underneath to reveal her teenage body. Her giant boobs were there barley being held in by a small pink bra but there was something wrong. There was a tattoo on her left boob. It looked kind of like the blocky creeper face but seemed more… mischievous. If that was possible, which I don't think it is.

She put her cloths make on and got into a fighting pose with an odd green sword clutched in her hand.

"Analyze deity champion Valek."

I was expecting the odd voice but it never came. I guess only the person who said it can read it.

"An ender man. Huh. It figures you stalker."

And with no more words spoken she lunged at me.

_Clanggg_

Metal meets metal and were locked in a neutral weapon lock for dominance. Our own weapons barley touching our skin and our faces inches apart. Our lips almost touching. Then she smiles and her sword glows white. Almost like a… creeper. Wait. Oh fuck.

_Booooooommmm_

The freaking sword man. I was left here in a small hole that looked like a creeper just blow up and Kohana was a good ten blocks away eyeing me warily.

Strangely enough that probably would have hurt me half to death before but now it felt almost like one of those small and irritating burns, that was fading as we speck.

If she wanted to play with fire I'll fucking give her fire. Time to test out my abilities. I had no idea how these fucking work so I just muttered the words _morsus shadows _and threw my dagger at the shadow of a tree behind Kohana, while concentrating very heavily on her own shadow and a dagger piercing her back.

Now the dagger looked like it was headed for Kohana but slightly off target. She stepped to the side and it flew past her. She smirked.

"That's your battle plan? Lose your weapon as soon as possible? Well somebody has a death wis-" But at that moment the knife hit the trees shadow and teleported to hers and went flying right into the middle of her back.

It sunk in and when he returned it to his hand the hole was still there but it wasn't bleeding. It was actually slowly healing. But no mercy for the slow and weak.

_Obsidian pillars_

A small 2x2 spear of obsidian burst from the ground in front of Kohana and hit her squarely in the stomach sending her skidding back a few blocks.

"Bitch tits" She snarled.

_Minefield _

And she put her hands on the block of dirt under her and it glowed then many other blocks of dirt glowed. Then they all went back to normal.

"That all you got? Figures, go back to your play ground kid."

And I took a step forward and the dirt block I stepped on glow white. Wait… mine field? Shit.

_Booooommmmmm_

And I wound up in another hole. Then I remembered there's more. Crap.

"Youwhooooo. Anything alive down there?" Kohana taunted at the edge of my hole.

_Ender Punch_

Like the guy from one piece my arm started stretching to inhuman lengths and punched her square in the jaw about fifteen feet away.

Now remember the strength of a cannon shot feature of the punch and she went flying back.

I jumped from the hole and unto another glowing mine dirt block. Shi-

_Boooommmm_

By the time I got out of the hole she was done recovering from the punch. We stared at each other until she broke the temporary peace with an attack.

_Block bazooka _

She picked up a dirt block. Then she threw it at me with the force of a bullet. When it hit not only did it hit with the force of a small elephant but it multiplied and trapped me in a dirt globe.

Now the perks of being a wall flower, I mean an ender man is that I can easily move stuff like dirt, easily. I took them apart and freed myself with it being like playing with legos while a normal man could have token minutes doing it.

Then she fired another one on my face. And another, and another. My dirt globe was starting to look like a dirt cave by now.

Then she fired one of the dirt blocks with a mine in it. Instead of doing the normal multiply thing this one caused a chain reaction and started deleting all of the dirt blocks.

Then she picked up a sand block and fired it at me.

This one instead of trapping me in a globe started raining down sand blocks and suffocating me. Now I don't have too many fears but being trapped under tons and I mean tons as in 2000 pounds of sand would freak out anybody.

_Ender hadouken_

I used up my best attack to get rid of all these sand blocks. They vaporized and I saw Kohana loading up some more. Not today bitch.

I teleported behind her and raised up my hand one more time,

_Ender hadouken_

She got caught in it and was blasted forward. The dark ender energy enveloped her whole body and she hit a tree and went limp.

A walked forward very slowly not sure if this was a rouse. I successfully walked a good ten blocks and was very close when the telltale glow of a mine appere-

_Booooooommmmmm_

And I was now flying forward. I know at the beginning I said the explosions barley hurt but after constant abuse and those damn land mines I felt pretty sore. By pretty sore I actually mean I could barley move. I think also the ender attacks did something to my energy too.

I landed in a heap next to Kohana. We looked into each others eyes and she gave me a bloody grin. I don't know why but I returned it. Then she tried to stab me in the stomach.

Out of pure instinct I deflected it with my own dagger and jumped up. I was running on fumes but I have the feeling she was to.

Powers be damned we were just sword fighting at this point. Now we could both tell I was the better swordsmen but she had the exploding feature and I was a bit more taxed then she was.

_Clang_

_Clang _

A power full down stroke come within a hairs length of my head. I grinned up at her and spat blood into her eyes. She scrambled back and I cracked the side of her head with my obsidian hilt.

She somehow recovered from it and was back on her feet panting heavily. She zigzagged around and tried getting a surprise slash at my neck. I countered it just barley with the tip of my dagger deflecting her whole sword.

The power behind her swing caused my dagger to slip out of my hands. I tried to teleport it back but my head was a bit foggy from the whole fight. I need a distraction.

_Ender mist_

A hazy black mist came from my arm pits. I know real sexy. The mist surrounded us both in about a thirty by thirty radius. I felt even more tired from this but some of my wounds were starting to close up. I grabbed the dagger and contemplated on sneaking up on her but the mist had already faded.

And there she was standing about five feet away. She turned around and faced me. One last bloody grin. Then she lunged at me with that damn explosive sword. We got caught in another sword lock and her sword started glowing. But this was different. Before it was a slight glow that was barley noticeable. Now the glow was as bright as the sun.

Wait, she didn't explode it since the start of the fight, and the sword explosion gets more powerful with every strike. Fuck.

One last ditch effort. This was probably going to kill me, so why not take her while I'm at it? I grabbed the sword and it felt like I was grabbing a stick full of lava. I spiked it with all of the ender magic I could conjure. The sword glow black for a second before it finally exploded in a blaze of gun powder, black, and ender magic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aaahhhhhh"

A burning sensation. That was the first thing I felt when I woke up. Pleasant I know. I grounded and opened my eyes to be greeted by an oak tree. Sitting there next to me was Kohana with her hood pulled back. Just now I realized how beautiful she looked. I'm no pedo and I'm almost her age so I guess it's okay? I don't really care.

I bent myself and gave her a little peck on her forehead. I couldn't know for shore but I swear she smiled when I did that. I finally noticed something odd. In her hair right in the center left was a streak of purple. That wasn't there before. I touched it and a shock of ender energy bit me.

I touched the part of my hair that was purple on her hair and something foreign shocked me. There was a small pool of water near us and I crawled to it. There on my forehead was a single streak of orangeish red just like Kohana's.

For some reason I didn't really mind. I crawled back to Kohana and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. I'm sure if she was awake and functioning she probably would have beat me up for that but for now she just snuggled up closer and buried her head into my chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'From that day on ward Kohana treated me a bit differently. She would still blow up on me and beat me up but the biggest fight we had was just a bunch of curses and we only physically fought when we sparred. She would treat me nicely actually and do things like that, granted she would still beat up any man other then me, but it was a start. Now children before we continue the tale of Valek and his friends we most first visit another important event that happened at this time'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay men the moment we've been waiting for!"

"Are you sure it is stable?"

"Yes, we have teleported others and they arrived at Minecraftia just fine, why not the world?!"

"Because were not sure the machine can take that kind of strain."

Many men and even a few women were gathered at a mahogany table inside of a rented office building behind them was one of the few modern super computers. Tech geeks would call them damn near magical. There were over twenty monitors and each one contained different pages of codes and Minecraft programs.

The owner of the server 'Minecraftia' was there and he was staring at the monitors. He finally took the spot light by pointing at one of them and saying "what are these chaps?"

The silence blanketed the room while the super geniuses stared at the idiot server admin. But he was a rich idiot and he let them rent this office space and do whatever they wanted in his server.

These people were 'The Diamond Brotherhood' and they had plans. They didn't want to rule, they didn't want to see the world burn, they were just scientists that wanted to make a break through in the field of computers.

"Those monitors hold the secrets to other worldly contact. You might not believe it but Minecraftia is actually a real place with real people, and we are sending all the players on the server there."

He looked around the room expecting them all to laugh and call the joke, but they never did and never will.

"You're bloody kidding me right?"

Silence was his answer.

"So your saying with the click of a mouse I could send any one I wanted to Minecraft?"

"Basically, but they would need to physically log into the server for them to transport in."

"Then let's do it mates. I've waited too bloody long for something interesting to happen. But I got one question chaps. Will we be able to flip back and forth?"

"Yes."

"Then click the damn button!"

All of the brotherhood left the table and started tinkering with the computer they passed out tiny remotes that looked like old radio tuners.

"This will let you travel back and forth admin."

And with that all twenty screens started with the grey portal animation and the bug traveled to each computer of each person and everyone that ever clicked Minecraftia was sucked from their desk to the cruel and unforgiving world. Some died, some barley made it, and some overcame the challenge and become conquers of the new world. But before we get into all of that let's check in with a certain zombie pigman. Now I wouldn't bother putting him in this story by himself if he wasn't important but he is and you will find out why in the future children.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zexes the zombie pigman stumbled out of the nether portal and into the main hub of the MGR. There were those stupid blocky players all around and he knew one of them would go up to him and kill him. Again.

Now you might not be able to tell but each and every mob has a story behind them. And when you kill a mob another one doesn't just respawn somewhere else. That one does. When mobs really die and leave their bodies behind they actually vaporize. They can only do this by other mobs, starvation/ the elements, old age, and damn magic.

Now don't get me wrong, 'dying' does hurt like a bitch and when we respawn we swear revenge on the player that did it. But most of us can't tell the blocky people apart and just try to kill them all. It's simpler that way.

I was just minding my own business in the nether when one of those damn portals was right where I needed to be. I thought I could charge it to get through but no luck and I'm about to die.

One of the players finally came to put me out of my misery when with a puff of gray light all of them disappeared.

I wondered around the great marble, stone, and wooden halls of the hub but couldn't find any one. And that was weird since humans are ALWAYS here. And I mean always. I wondered outside but still couldn't find any one. Then my mistress appeared in a blaze of red flames.

"Lady Fina! What are you doing here in the dirty over world?" Now I and my brethren could understand that perfectly but most people would just hear some snorts and huffs.

"The games have begun and I would like to bestow you your powers and equipment."

"Yes my lady."

A searing pain raced through my body and I could fell it changing. My biceps and other muscles were getting bigger and stronger. My body was covered with a strange armor and my golden sword had changed to something else.

And it all stopped. Lady Fina had conjured up a mirror. I took a look at myself and gasped/snorted.

I had a strange black leather armor covering my torso and legs. I had a mask on my face that covered up the gross parts. It looked phantom of the opera like but completely black instead of white. With all this on you couldn't see any of the deformities that a regular zombie pigman had. I had very long platinum blond hair, but I'm a guy and some dudes have long hair so shut the fuck up people in my head. My sword had changed into one of the most beautiful weapons I had ever seen in my long life.

A large two handed battle axe. The handle was pure blaze rods but felt somehow cool to the touch. The blade was made out of pure gold that was glowing with the telltale signs of enchantment. I examined it quickly and was surprised to see

Sharpness X

Fire aspect V

There was no possible way that could have happened! Levels aren't supposed to go that high! Were they?

"That axe was made from nether gold. Minerals and ores found in the nether have wither magic stored inside of them. Now some weapons have special side effects and yours might just be the best. Every time it hits something living it drains it of it's life force and gives it to you. So training for the tournament will take half the time with that axe giving you experience and health and magic boosts!"

She pointed to the outer world.

"Quickly because soon the other players will return and they will be claimed by there own Gods. You most leave and start collecting souls in the name of Fina!"

I bowed.

"Yes Lord Fina. I live to serve."

And with that I holstered the axe unto my back and ran into the woods outside the hub. I was horrified to see we were on a flouting Island in the sky above the fucking ocean. I mean give me a fucking brake! Water plus zombie pigman does not end good boys and girls. Then I noticed a bridge to the main land. I smiled and lumbered my way to it. Soon I most kill all players I see in the name of Lord Fina!

**Sup guys and grillz? All credit for Zexes goes to ****Dairax The Lumberjack. His was the first of many OC submissions, right guys? So please send them to me and they will get put into the story. It is pretty awesome to see your OC in a story, talking from personal experience. Now here's a explanation on how you will grow a dick ladies.**

**MoonKnight Biology 101: Right now as you are reading this the computer screen/ other electronic screen is sending brainwaves into your vagina. Somewhere in your brain it is releasing a certain chemical that is making penis cells. The penis cells will hibernate in your body for years upon years, repopulating. Then when the time is right they will attack your vagaina cells and an all out war will rage in your body. The combined efforts of the penis cells and the boob cells will repel your vagaina cells and they will either disappear all together or make room for the new penis cells. The penis cells will claim their victory and you ladies will grow a dick. And that is how it happens and all other opinions/ logical explanations are invalid in the name of peanut butter.**

**And that's how it happens. Now I changed the OC submission sheet so here's the new one. If you need help with the bio part look at Valeks as a example. Please add in anything you want if you fell like you need more to explain your character.**

**Name:**

**Age (If any):**

**Gender (Mobish creatures like Odakota don't have one)**

**Facial description:**

**Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Faction: (Diamond Brotherhood is not allowed! They are planned out and are special!)**

**Role in story:**

**Morales:**

**Powers: Please make a FULL bio sheet. Here it is.**

**Name:**

**Species: **

**Gender: **

**Magic: **

**Non magical combat: **

**Weapon: **

**Abilities**

**Passive abilities: **

**Abilities all forms (more abilities can be obtained at anytime): **

**Abilities pure form: **

**Weaknesses: **

**Bonuses effects/setbacks of pure form: **

**Requirements to gain pure form: **


	6. the spiders nest

Chapter 6.

**Let me tell you a story**

**About a girl and a boy**

**And another girl**

**And another one**

**Story's turning into a bloody harem **

**But that's the way we all love them**

**So sit back and enjoy**

**Battles and drama**

**Plus a slime and zombie pig man**

**Cause why the fuck not?**

**Authors note: After writing this chapter, I would like to give you guys a far warning. There are a few scenes where some disgusting things happen, that are described rather colorfully. So if you guys can't handle it, just skip it. You have been warned**

_BANG,_

_CLASH,_

_*Moan*_

_*Hiss*_

A certain zombie pig man was violently woken up from his nap by a loud metal sound and guttural moaning and hissing. They were piercing his sensitive ears and he snorted in annoyance. He got up from the fallen tree trunk he was sleeping in and surveyed the small clearing in front of him where a all out battle was tacking place. Zexes heaved the large battle axe from its holster and creeped closer to the other human players. There were two of them, a small boy with blue jeans and a green shirt and a teenage girl dressed in a blue summertime dress. The small boy's skin was an odd shade of green. One Zexes believed was called pea green, while the girl had a very brownish shade of skin. The thing odd about that they had tattoos that radiated power. She had a tattoo of a black widow on her neck, while the boy had a brain tattoo on his ankle. They were hacking at each other with iron swords.

So he tried the diplomatic approach. He ran into the fray, axe swinging in every way screaming at the top of his piggy lungs. Not a very orthodox method but more effective then sitting on your ass and talking like the politicians do it.

The boys limbs were cut off like butter when the axe when through them. He screamed in agony and crusty red blood came gushing out of the stubs. Then they lit on fire. Yeah a bit over kill…

The fire soon traveled from his stubs to the rest of his body, him screaming the whole time. Then Zexes picked up his arm and started chewing it. Tastes like rotten chicken! The boy watched himself getting eaten. Okay, okay this is making even me sick!

*MoonKnight leaves the building*

*His evil alter ego Waldo enters!*

I can continue! Now the boy watched in horror as his limbs were getting chewed on in front of him, but as a zombie champion his rotten flesh was game for anyone. A hard knock life I know.

He had the happy last image of his arm, stripped to the bone, thrown back at him, before his life force finally slipped away. His glassy eyes stared into space until they crumbled into dust. When Zexes was done with him he looked over at the now shaking girl. She raised her trembling sword at him and made a half hearted 'come get it' gesture.

The zombie pig man gave a snort of amusement and took slow foot steps towards her. She threw up her hand and shot a sticky spider web at his eyes.

He clawed at the web in his eyes. He heard her slipping away from him and enraged he ripped off the webs with no concern for himself. With the web came a few pieces of flesh, and although it hurt like a bitch it would grow back. Only the cursed areas of a zombie pig man don't grow back, and are actually weak. Kind of like his Achilles Heel. But since he had each spot covered with the magical armor and mask he was pretty protected.

She was gone, but she left behind a obvious trail of foot prints. Zexes smiled at the easy pray and only stayed so that his axe could absorb the dead boys escaping life force. The different mobs would give him different bonuses. When the greenish aura was absorbed into his axe, he felt it travel into his biceps. Regular zombies merely increased his upper body strength. But they were really easy to kill so he didn't complain. But itsy bitsy spiders improved his mobility and could make him into a graceful acrobatic fighter if he absorbed enough. And with a smile he followed the trail because he had a gut felling she was going to the jack pot of power.

Her spider nest filled with other spider champions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Huff_

_Huff_

_Grunt_

_*Slipping sound followed by a thump*_

Alex fell into the muddy block next to the river in her haste. She had to get away from that… that… that monster! He just ate that little boy with no hesitation after killing him and when he looked at her. She knew what was going to happen next if she didn't run.

Alexandria or Alex for short was a female champion for the spider mob. Unlike the other kinds of mobs, the spider mobs would group together in large communities all over Minecraftia and trap the other champions and fight them for fun. She would have maimed the boy, but she would leave him with supplies and watch him until he regains consciousness. What that thing did was inexcusable!

She saw the familiar rock formation and the entrance to the tunnel the colony was in. Some others had them in trees or built large structures for them but they belonged to The Mole People so they had a large cave. They did let us build an outpost in the open though. The only two guards manning there posts were my best friend Christine or Chris as she loved to be called and my big brother Jacob. Jacob looked a lot like me. Black, soft features, shaved hair that was curly at one point and chocolate eyes. He was my big bro what else could I say. Then there's Chris. She has pale skin with black hair with streaks of purple running through it, and she also has dots of freckles across her nose.

They saw me running back to base and greeted me with friendly waves. Then they saw the torn up clothing and the fact that I was huffing and puffing like I just ran a marathon. Jacob pulled out his iron headed spear and ran behind me while Chris kneeled and tried to coxe me into standing again, since I just fell to the ground in exhaustion a few seconds ago.

After seconds of tense waiting, all seemed calm. There were no movements or mysteries noises so Jacob lowered his spear but kept his eyes in the forest. Chris finally got me up and we started walking back towards the safety of the cave.

Then came the demonic oinking that would continue to haunt the group until the end of their lives. There he was standing at the other side of the river just staring at us with those beady black eyes. Jacob being his usual impulsive self charged the demon head on.

_Sticky Web_

Sort of like spider man Jacob raised his hand and webs came from the tips of his fingers and wrapped around his arms. Unlike the weak webs Alex sent towards Zexes these were would be damn near unbreakable without magical interference. But unfortunately the zombie pig had a few tricks of his own.

_Flames of Hell _

And with those words Zexes body lit with an intense black fire. A black fire bomb reeking with wither magic exploded in a small three by three block area. The blocks by him incinerated into a weird blackish brown dirt block, while small regular fires were popping randomly in a twenty by twenty area.

As you could probably tell the web was totally and utterly destroyed in every sense of that word. Jacob was a good fifteen blocks away and was caught in one of the smaller fires and had to stop, drop, and roll.

Although he didn't show it, that bit of magic tired him a great deal since he didn't have a chance to absorb a mob that would boost him magically. The attack was over the top, and he had smaller attacks that would have been just as effective but he didn't show his fatigue, quite the opposite actually. He made it seem like that was nothing and when Zexes looked into the eyes of his new enemies he was pleased to see the fear in them, although the fear was mixed with stupid things like determination and all that bull. When would they learn to roll over and die?

I suppose that would make my life boring though. Nothing better to start the day with than murdering an innocent person to gain power for world domination. Maybe Lucky Charms now that I think about it. Those things are fucking delicious. Especially when you replace the milk with virgin blood. The others at our secret organization agree. Though the boss MoonKnight doesn't agree. He try's to keep us civil, but when training an army of demons and having Slender Man as a second in command isn't a real situation to try to be civil.

*Somewhere in the distance* "HEY WALDO WHATCHA DOING WITH THE STORY?"

Waldo had to think fast about this. "Ahmmm… Just writing the rest of the yucky part of the story like you asked mate."

*Sounds of footsteps getting closer to the computer* "Can I read what you've done so far?"

"I don't think that's necessary mate."

"Nonsense."

*Silence for multiple seconds.*

"What the fuck are you writing about?"

"Our secret plan to take over the muggle world and rule Narnia."

"I can see that BUT WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TELLING THE WORLD ABOUT OUR SECRET PLANS TO RULE IT?!"

"I was rambling and-"

"Delete it now"

"I can't sir."

"And why not Waldo?"

"Because I infused the computer with magic. You have to post this chapter or the whole place will blow up."

*Sounds of an intense shouting match and a fight in the distance.*

"Okay Waldo. Let's just tell the public that this was supposed to be a funny timewaster that completely failed in every way and is simply making this chapter seem longer then it actually is.

"They may believe that Sir"

Okay guys. That's for your entertainment and I'm sure you guys don't believe me anyways. Just continue believing that and we'll be just fine.

For those that believed me. I suggest doing other whys or you might get a drunken midget leprechaun assassin at your doorstep.

Now back to the story! Just don't ponder at the above message at all!

I charged him with the axe in hand, but he knew how to use that spear of his and actually managed to block me. We exchanged blows for a while, and I saw the potential he had. He blocked, dodged, and countered with grace. That grace I planned on stealing in fact.

I swung my axe down and he swerved to the side, barley missing the axe that was about to make him have one last arm.

He raised his spear and tried to get a jab in my rips but I twisted the axe in my hands and the staff hit his spear point sending it off course.

_Pouncing trap_

With unnatural speed and acrobatic abilities he leaped unto my chest and released webs on my hands and feet, effectively trapping me. This must have been one of his stronger moves because he was panting from exhaustion.

He grinned at me and shakily raised his spear to over my head. I figured this was my one chance to escape with my life.

_Blast burn _

An attack like flames of hell was released but this one being a pleasant orange/red color lacking any wither magic. Also the little fires didn't appear like before either, so this attack was obviously weaker.

But it did the trick forcing the spider boy off of Zexes and lighting up the webs constraining him. He got up and looked down at the boy who had fallen to the ground trying to extinguish the fires that had now completely covered his body. He looked at the river and started slowly crawling towards it, me being completely forgotten in his mind. The fires would kill him before he got there so I decided to have mercy and picked up my axe.

I heard a girl scream and looked over my shoulder. About twenty feet behind me there was a girl with darker skin that looked a lot like the boy I was about to behead. I like the eagerness to die but that has to wait.

My axe made the long decent down, and then the sounds of a beheading could be heard a loud squishy sound signifying the axe has hit, then the bone snapping telling that the brain has been disconnected, then the metal and thumping sound that seals the deal.

The boy's body crumpled to the ground. Before they would just disappear in a puff of smoke but now his body was there on the ground, bleeding about everything it has in it. A few feet away his head was rolling down the bank of river. Zexes was never one for spoils of war so he just left it alone and let its axe do the absorbing part and he glanced at the girls.

The supposed sister was on her knees just staring at her brother's corpse, with horror mixed with rage in her chocolate eyes. The other girl, her skin rather pale was just staring at me and my bloody and gore mangled axe with nothing but pure fear in her soft blue eyes.

"Chris, get out of here and find help, NOW!" The darker skinned girl almost snarled at the girl I presumed was called Chris. The snarl was not aimed at her of course. She charged me with a measly iron sword. I decided to be far and not use magic with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex screamed and raised the Iron Sword over her head. She jabbed it down aiming for the eyes. With an unnatural mobility he moved his head to the side, and the sword missed his neck and shoulder by mere inches.

He then grabbed the swords flat part with his bare hand and managed to yank it out of her hand.

This was the last thing I saw of the fight because I ran off into the cave to set off the warning bells.

I heard a high pitched scream that turned into a gurgling sound and I picked up my pace to as fast as my skinny legs could carry me.

I braved a glance behind me and what I saw would haunt me forever. My best friend Alex pulling out the Iron Sword stuck in her neck. The cut was so deep you could see the bone. She raised her hands to try to stop the bleeding, but just managed to suffocate herself with the blood.

The demon pig stood over her and seemed to absorb something colorful from her body with his axe.

I tore my eyes away from that grizzly scene and almost ran full speed into the stone walls of the cave. I ran over to a lever by the guard tower and pulled it with all the strength I could muster.

An alarm bells scattered all across the base suddenly screeched and the sounds of many feet hitting the floor hard vibrated all across the cave I was in.

The beast walked over towards me and got his axe into a fighting pose. I thought for sure I was dead but his eyes were gazing towards the main gate of the base.

After five tense seconds of waiting the first of my brethren burst through the gate and saw the pig man and his bloody axe. He screamed a war cry and charged it with another iron sword.

The pig man simply side stepped him and cut him in half. Both parts of his body went flying in opposite directions splattering his once black armor with even more crimson blood.

The colorful light again came from the boys halved corpses and into that golden war axe. More people came flooding through the gate and he dispatched each one with extreme grace and acrobatic skills. I swear he didn't have them when he came in.

Then a thought hit me. What if the colorful light coming from all my clan mates was making him stronger? And ringing that alarm basically screwed over everyone in the base?

Oh God, I fucked up bad.

I watched in absolute horror as everyone I ever knew was getting slaughtered because of me.

With every murder he committed he got even better at keeping up with my "family". Soon he could even handle three of the weaker members at the same time. People tried escaping but there were only two exits and the other was on the opposite side of the base. So most of them tried pouring through the front and no matter how fast they tried to run, his axe would find it's way into there body's.

I was the only alive one that was behind him by a good distance, and if I tried helping them I would have died for sure. Jacob was twice the warrior I was, what could I have done? I ran away trying to ignore the dying screams of pain that seemed to follow me.

There was hills, that some of us called small mountains, near hear. It seemed to be a good place to rest for a while and make a quick escape if necessary. It was the first place that I could think of, as a good hiding spot from that wicked, that slimy, that… there's not a word to describe what that demonic hobknocker!

I stumbled around and found a tall tree on a weird tall flattish hill. It was the only tree in the area, and I felt oddly drawn to it.

Without me consciously thinking about it, my feet dragged towards it. I began the long climb up, not really jumping the cubes but I did have to raise my feet kind of high to step over them.

At the top there seemed to be some sort of camp set up but I really didn't care about that. I ignored all of the things around me and went closer to that tree. There was a teenage boy sleeping at the base of it. I sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, but I was too tired to care. I quickly fell into a nightmare ridden sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Guys, guuuuyys."

A harsh whisper woke me up, from my dream that I instantly forgot like always. I felt something in my arms, and smiled at Kohana who I thought was in my arms. But there was a problem. It wasn't Kohana. Instead cuddling up next to me was a pale girl I never saw before.

She had raven black hair which was mostly straight, but it seemed naturally messy with thick strands pooping out of the main one. She had ruby red goggles plastered on her forehead that gave her a vague steam punk look. She had on a skin tight dark purple sweater that had a hoodie in the back. She had a really, really flat chest. She only had on a very short skirt which was also gray in color, and under the skirt were lines that connected a pair of purple web stockings on her legs.

She seemed to be a little older then me but not quite college age. A senior in high school would be my best guess. She was restless in her sleep, her legs lightly kicking away from me. She was in the exact position Kohana was in last time with her head buried in my chest.

Standing in front of me were Kohana, Eve, and Odakota all looking distrustfully at our new arrival.

I took my role as leader of this band of misfits and decided to wake up the new mysteries girl. I gently shook her and whispered into her ear.

"Hey, hey wake up sleepy head."

Her eyes bursted open to reveal bright red eyes that contained pure, untainted fear. She screamed and tried to get up getting rejected, and gently slammed back into the ground because of the arm I had around her.

"Whoa, calm down, calm down. Nobody's going to hurt you." I tried whispering as calmly as I could do. I than hugged her. Though I imagine it'd be a bit hard to calm down when two angry girls are giving you ultimate death stares because you're just getting a hug.

She yelped and buried her head deeper into my chest shacking in fear, muttering something about demon pigs. I patted her on the back and to everyone's surprise gave her a kiss on the forehead.

This woke up everyone. Kohana looked like she was about to explode. Literally. She was flashing white. Not a good sign usually. Eve looked like she was about to shove her stone sword up my pooper hole, and Odakota flashed me a thumbs up and did a pelvic thrust. Perverted git.

She looked up at me with a blush making a beautiful contrast to her rather pale skin. Her eyes looked up to me and with a silent plea mouthed the words "help me"

As a response I gave a reassuring squeeze of the hand.

She flashed me a smile with a mouth full of brilliant white teeth, and then got up. I followed suit. Then as retaliation to all the fells going around Eve hugged me. Kohana followed, and wanting to fell left out the new girl.

Odakota then ruined all the fun by making himself ten feet tall and picking us all off the ground in a humongous bone shattering bear hug.

I swear my lives tuning into a bloody harem.

"**If only you knew, Valek." MoonKnight muttered.**

**Sup guys and girls. Sorry for all the blood and guts but I needed a bit of it. You can't always expect my usual brand of stupidity. I like to mix up sometimes. Keep you on your toes. **

**If anybody gets that reference then you get 10 points. And a free slap. ****The way the slap works is go up to a friend, slap them, and when they ask you "THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" just say Moonknight told me I could do it. Any resulting injuries are not my fault and if you go to court, plead temporary insanity.**

**Now that that's out of the way one more thing to say before the OC submission sheet. A question is about guest reviews/submissions. ****"****By the way, could you give some info as to if guests can provide OCs?"**

**I don't discriminate against guests at all. If you send me a review or anything I will treat it as if it's a review from a regular user. I use word and all submissions go to my own document, so submissions don't get lost in the review section. The only disadvantage of being a guest is that I can't contact you about any changes I want to make to your character. I strongly suggest everyone fell free to submit one. Like right now. Do it. *Stares at you with a sword in hand* **

**Please add in anything you want if you fell like you need more to explain your character.**

**Name:**

**Age (If any):**

**Gender (Mobish creatures like Odakota don't have one, though they get called one. Example we refer to Odakota as a guy, but he has no pee-pee)**

**Facial description:**

**Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Faction: (Diamond Brotherhood is not allowed! They are planned out and are special!)**

**Role in story:**

**Morales:**

**Powers: Please make a FULL bio sheet. Here it is.**

**Name:**

**Species: **

**Gender: **

**Magic: **

**Non magical combat: **

**Weapon: **

**Abilities**

**Passive abilities: **

**Abilities all forms (more abilities can be obtained at anytime): **

**Abilities pure form: **

**Weaknesses: **

**Bonuses effects/setbacks of pure form: **

**Requirements to gain pure form: **


	7. Requiem of the innocent

Chapter 7

**Let me tell you a story**

**About a boy and a girl**

**The boy gets out**

**And the girl stays behind**

**Secrets are revealed**

**Events happen**

**Darkness, rage, and depression rule**

**Fear consumes all**

**And only the champions can defeat it**

**Warning: This chapter deals with mature subjects including death, death of the many or genocide, and worth of the life of a single person. This chapter also deals with more immature and lighthearted topics such as vulgar comedy, comedy in general, and a lot of stripping. The topics clash and contrast, and the only warning you get of the severe change in moods is the page break. I apologize if this seems sloppy or offensive even to some people but this chapter was written by me and a close friend in separate days. That is all. **

"Owiee!" Came the shrill screams of three girls and a guy as a fifteen foot tall slime man was crushing them in a hug bear hug. To death! If you add those words onto many sentences it makes them seem a lot cooler. Examples:

When Odakota let them go the three girls stared at him. To Death!

Valek dusted himself off and laughed at the girls. To his death!

Eve took her shirt off and motorboated Valek! To death!

Chris looked really awkward and tried to pull Valek out of his early death. She failed miserably and got Motorboated too. To death!

Kohana went bat shit crazy and blew up everybody. To death!

Okay, okay I know I'm beating a dead horse that probably wasn't funny in the first place. Lets start over when Odakota let them go.

They all stretched out and caught their breath. That probably hurt more then getting hit by a freight train. Odakota shrunk back down to his original size and looked at all of us apologetically. The girls shrugged at him, but I took him shoulder to shoulder and we shared a good laugh. But for him it was more a squishy sound. Close enough I guess.

So we all just sat there. It was a bit awkward... Since you know, we don't know anything about the new girl, one of us couldn't speak at all and looked like he came from a bad sci fi movie and was crossed with something adorable, and the others were Eve who still looked pretty mad about the small forehead peck and the girl with the most explosive personality (extra pun intended) I knew.

"Okay... I have a plan of action."

"What?"

"If you'd let me finish I'd t-"

"I'm bored."

"Please just let me fin-"

"I'm bored too. Do you think we could play a game of cards."

"Come, on girls, ("Sure!) do you think we could all just -"

"Could I also play?"

"Sure new girl! What's your name by the way?"

"Chris."

"Well then ok. ("Can we please go back on topic?") I'll deal."

"Do we have any snacks?"

"I don't know about that. Matt do we have any snacks?"

"I don't know, but could you guys please listen to what-"

"Ok girls, he doesn't have any. Bloody git."

"Please girl's can you-"

"Ohhh, can we cut the bread into biscuits or someth-"

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP FOR A SECOND?!"

The sudden outburst shocked them all into quietness and Valek felt rather pleased with himself.

"Well we need to split up. I think most of us should concentrate on building a house, and the rest should focus on looting the cave for anything that can help us find that monster, or just help us in general."

Chris got a little puffy eyed at this but I needed to continue on.

"I think you girls should do the gathering and building. Some bonding experience, ya know? And us macho, manly men (*snicker*) shall go into the dark scary caves, filled with spiders, zombies, and mud, which you girls probably couldn't handle." I said in a superior tone of voice.

At this point Kohana was about to go full out laughing. When I finished she finally burst out in a loud bark of laughter. She looked at me with a gleam in her eyes that I didn't like, and I started fearing for my life and my manly bits.

"You think you're a man? Last night you cuddled right up to me muttering something about your mommy, and you also talk in your sleep. I think I could right a bestseller with that comedic gold." She smirked, basking in victory while staring at my visible blush.

"Shut up, I don't talk in my sleep!"

She pulled me away from the group and whispered into my ears,

"You wish. I think you should be bending backwards for me, otherwise the others might find out about your fetish for weird outfits, you know the ones with the-"

"SHUT UP!" I practically smacked her lips, because my hand was going so fast to cover her mouth. She made a 'ok' signal with her thumbs and I let go slowly.

"The point is you're not in charge here. There is no leader. We will all contribute and we all will be equal. Is that ok with you?"

The conversation changed pace so fast I felt like the fetish thing never happened. She looked oddly serious and mature. A feet a bit hard since she's like two or three years younger than me.

"Think about it. Us and probably hundreds of thousands of other people get transported here, according from Chris' story she told us so far. Don't you think people older and wiser than us are already making governments and militaries? I wouldn't be surprised if the factions are already making cities and taxes and things. We can't let the others get into that. There is no leader here. No matter how much people come to us we are all just a community of friends that help each other out."

"I think I'm starting to understand. Okay... Let's get back to the others."

"Sure."

We slowly walked back to the group and they were all giving us all curious looks.

"We just decided on something. I think we should all be a group of friends. Not a squad or something with a single commander or captain. We should all have fair and equal share and no leader. What do you guys think of that?" Kohana asked them all with a confident tone. She seemed so... in element. I could easily imagine her as someone with power in the real world. Someone smart and caring. Someone that knew how to get stuff done and keep others and the help the environment. Like a politician or... BREWHAHAHAHA. Heh heh heh. I couldn't hold back. That was probably the fakest sentence and the most obvious lie I ever uttered. Now back to the story.

"That seems appealing. But I have one question, if I may ask." Chris practically whispered to no one in particular.

"You may ask."

"When we get new members, and you guys know thats unavoidable, looking at me as an example, what will we do with them?"

"Well..." Kohana seemed think hard about them, but it was Eve that answered this question.

"If they can prove that they can be trusted we will not discriminate against them. Everyone, and I mean everyone should get equal rights and treatment here. If thats ok with everyone else?" She looked around at all of us.

Odakota simply gave a nod at the statement. Eve gave a happy smile in his direction and looked at the rest of us. Kohana gave a "that's what I would have said" face and just shrugged. Chris seemed satisfied with the answer and settled herself back down.

"Well. Us two men," I said whilst grabbing Odakota's shoulder, "Will go and explore the caves and stuff. We'll come back and show you guys all the groundbreaking discoveries we make."

"And WE'LL" Kohana said loudly while grabbing Eve and Chris by the shoulders and pulling them roughly closer to her "Will make the house and cook dinner, play house wife, wash your boots, clean your clothes, and maybe even wear those kinky-"

She quickly shut her face when a dagger was thrown at it. She was about to move out of the way when I simply returned it to my open palm.

"Okay, I think I get the message. Lips are sealed."

"Good. Now see yah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

"BYE!" All three girls shouted shouted at our retreating backs as we made our way down the hill a couple of minutes later.

"By the way he likes maid outfits."

"GOD DAMMIT KOHANA!"

Kohana was full out laughing on her back at this. Chris cracked a smile and blushed a bit, while Eve got a look in her eye that definitely shouldn't have been there, while she reviewed her outfit and seemed to be making measurements.

What a quaint little family they had there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Kohana, Chris and Eve started collecting supplies to build the house. However, girls can only work for so long. After about fifteen minutes, they were sitting on the ground in a small circle, talking and giggling about girly stuff.

"So who do you think would win in a fight; Valek or me?" Kohana asked the other two.

"You," they both responded, in unison. Whether this was their true opinion was arguable; if they had said Valek, they might've received a fist in the face from Kohana.

"So, what is Odakota, anyway?" Chris asked. "I don't mean to be rude or anything..."

Kohana shrugged. "He's a slime man. He doesn't talk much, so it would be kinda useless asking him."

"Do you think they'll find anything in the caves?" Eve asked, seeming slightly curious.

Chris' eyes watered a bit. Kohana shrugged. "Who knows; maybe."

"Weren't we supposed to be building the house?" Chris asked, rubbing her eyes.

A minute of silence passed as the girls looked at each other. Kohana finally answered.

"Eh, who cares." she replied, nonchalantly. "So, weren't we going to play a card game? Eve, you get the snacks. I'll get the cards. Chris, you deal. Ready, go."

And so the girls continued on with their "break", while the boys were, apparently, searching the caves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

This is a funny conversation me and my beta were having on google drive and I wanted to include it. Plus my Beta's a girl if you want to know her thought process.

**Bold is my beta,** _italic is me. _

_Hey, can you put in a scene of the girls playing a card game?_

**Fine, but then I need to think of a card game. Any suggestions? (That I know how to play?) **

_Strip poker?_

**Nope, don't know how. I don't play that many card games, so...**

_Strip 21?_

**I don't even know what that is**

_Strip War?_

**.A: nope B: Does everything have strip in front of it? **

_Strip yes?_

**That's what I thought. **

_Okay serious time. Eve and Kohana like the strip because of how awkward it makes Chris. Plus I think that'll get the favs and reviews_.

**Okay, so... I google strip poker and make Chris awkward. Got it.**

_Poker is a hard game to truly understand without actually playing it. You can go for other games like BS and stuff._

** See, I know how to play BS. You should've started with that!**

_Fine, they shall play... *pause for dramatic effect.* STRIP BS!_

** I knew that was coming. **

_Strip giggle._

**Idiot.**

_Berk._

**Why did I ever sign up to do this?**

_Because I'm freaking amazing?_

**Is amazing the new word for twat?**

_I freaking hate you._

**Love ya too, old chap.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

"I walk this lonely road, the only one that I have ever know!"

This and many other Greenday songs were sung on the way to the old spider base. Odakota seemed oddly happy with it and even bobbed his head back and forth to the rock like I did. The slower songs were more melodramatic with us just walking forwards but in songs like holiday we were freaking just pounding our heads into the air, swaying back and forth and playing air guitar and drums. So to sum it up, we looked like complete idiots to everyone else.

You may ask "Valek how do you guys know the music? That make no freaking sense! MoonKnight sucks at everything!" well to contradict the dicks that were thinking that, the group discovered that Chris was carrying a I Pod on her. Eve knew her way around electronics and eventually we found a way to conduct basic electricity. It takes about a day and a half of straight charging with nobody using it to charge it up to 20% but we got it.

Greenday had by far been the favorite artist of the group. Chris really didn't have many songs but she had almost all their albums including the live performances.

After making fools of out ourselves all the way back to the cave, we had a steady journey. We got there at about Midday and it's dark cold stone entrance stained, red with blood, stood there looking grim and foreshadowing. At the mouth was still the corpses of the battle. Odakota was literally vibrating with anger and I set a emotionless mask.

I examined all the corpses but no survivors were left alive. All of them. Hundreds of men, women, and even kids. All seemed to be charred to a crisp to. I would place a good bet whatever we were dealing with used some sort of fire magic. The only answers we got out of Chris in this subject was a 'demon pig with a golden axe'.

The stench was nauseating. Like walking into a furnace filled with burnt food and rotting things. It left you with a unsavory copper like taste in your mouth.

I glanced at Odakota and he was bent over something. I walked closer, and he turned around with something in his arms. It was the bodies of two children. The older a girl, looking to be the age of nine or eight. She had a iron sword plunged into her stomach. In her arms was the corpse if what seemed to be a boy of the age of five or six. He seemed to have been killed by shrapnel for his body was riddled with small holes that were bleeding.

The world around me went white. It seemed like everything but all the corpses around me disappeared. I gave a guttural animal like cry and proceeded to puke out everything I had in my stomach. Every time I felt like it was finally over, more convulsions racked my body. After what seemed like minutes it finally stopped. I was too weak to get back up and just stood there shaking. Slowly the world around me started to regain it's colors. With the gradual return of my senses came the indignities, horror, and just pure foulness of what it all meant.

Death

Genocide

These weren't NPC's. This wasn't a dream. This was all real. These were real people. All of them. With families, friends, hopes, dreams, aspirations, futures.

Another horrible truth of the world we know live in. Its all right here. This isn't some child like fantasy like the game Eve described. Here the horror filled faces of the dead started up at the vast sky or into the dead earth all with either glassy stares or with nothing.

I recovered enough to glance at Odakota. He was staring at the children in his arms with something reminiscent of tears of slime trailing down his blocky head.

He set them down on the grass outside of the base. He removed the sword and whatever shrapnel that was sticking out and closed their eyes with his hand. They looked... they looked so innocent.

Then a thought struck him. The demon pig hadn't used iron swords. He used a so called golden axe that burnt people. He looked around him and noticed a very small percentage of the people dead were in their state. That didn't make sense.

I lay there and pressed my ear to the ground. After a minute of waiting a distinct rustling sound followed by the crunch of boots was faintly heard. Without a rational thought or any time passing I shouted at the top of my lungs,

"ODAKOTA! WATCH OUT!"

Odakota twitched and dissolved into a slime puddle just in time. Three different swords went flying out of the bushes flying where his chest used to be.

The world went silent for a moment. Nothing moved. Then another rustle, and three more swords came flying out. But instead of going towards Odakota again, they were... going after me. Time seemed to have stopped. The swords were about one foot from piercing my brain, lungs, and heart. There was nothing I could do. My short life passed by my eyes. The faces of the only people I had ever loved, Odakota, Eve, Kohana, and Chris. All their faces had penetrated my view at once. I tried reaching out to them, holding one last time before I died, but they all dissolved into a white nothingness. Soon everything else had too. My sight, my smell, my hearing, all the senses gone with the wind. I was there trapped in the white nothingness, not a single thought going through my mind. I was a shell. A shell of a person that once lived.

_NO!_

_I CAN'T END LIKE THIS!_

_VALEK, PLEASE COME BACK TO US! _

It couldn't have been. No, no, no. Merely the echos of a past life. Time to embrace the new, the second life, the nothingness, the Oblivion.

I let it wash over me, the man by the name of Valek was now washed away forever. I no longer existed. The blot of color in the white was now gone. I... had died.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

"So, who's up for BS?" Eve offered, while Chris dealt the cards.

"Me!" both the other girls responded.

"So, who wants to start?" Eve asked.

"I will." Kohana said, throwing down a card. "Queen of hearts."

Eve and Chris studied her expression, but nothing had changed since the game started.

"Your turn, Eve," Chris said.

"Okay," Eve put down a card. "Four of diamonds."

Kohana searched her face. Eve's lip curled up slightly in a half-smirk.

"BS." Kohana said flatly.

"What?" Eve echoed.

"You heard me; BS."

Eve grumbled and took the small pile of two cards. Before Chris took her turn, Eve removed a shoe.

"Why'd you do that?" Chris asked.

"It's strip BS. You have to remove one piece of clothing if you lie or guess wrong." Kohana explained.

Chris blushed a little. "Um..."

"Socks and shoes and stuff. If you run outta those, though, it's not our problem."

Chris looked at a card, then placed it on the ground. "Uh, ahhm..." she looked up, thinking. "Five of diamonds."

"BS!" Eve called, right away.

Chris frowned a little. "How did you know?"

"Uh, ahhm..." Kohana mocked her. "You gotta lie better, girl."

Chris removed a shoe, like Eve had. Kohana put down another card. "Five of spades."

"BS!" Eve repeated.

Kohana grinned. "Nope."

Eve's jaw dropped. "But you... I..."

Kohana just sat there with a smug look on her face.

"Just shut up. Shut up." Eve muttered, removing her other shoe. After that, Chris took her turn, losing yet again.

In the next turn, Kohana finally lost one. She removed one of her gloves, placing it in the pile next to her, taking back her card. While she removed her glove, she used all her comedic mindsets to make the removing-of-the-glove intense and embarrassing, and it made the other girls laugh.

"Your turn, Eve. Wow... now I know what it feels like to lose." Kohana said, only half-joking.

The other girls, on the other hand, were laughing uncontrollably. Apparently, the face Kohana had made when she was removing her glove was hilarious. Kohana just blinked. _I didn't know I was that funny. _She thought to herself.

Eve threw down a card, and it fluttered in front of her face before landing. "Seven... of... hearts." she blurted out, between gasps for air.

"BS...?" Chris asked, calmer than Eve was.

"False, you lose!" Eve laughed.

Kohana and Chris exchanged somewhat-worried glances. Chris removed her sock, placing it carefully on the pile while keeping her eyes trained on Eve, as if the other girl might attack her if she made any sudden movements.

"Is she sober?" Kohana asked, after a few more minutes of Eve laughing.

"I think so. Eve, you want some water?" Chris asked, as if talking to an infant.

"No, no... I'm... good!" Eve asked. "I can't... stop... laughing!"

"Well, it's your turn, so if you could try to... uh... calm down... Eve? Can I try something?" Kohana asked, looking at Eve like she was an alien.

Eve nodded, still giggling.

Kohana stood, walked over to her, and smacked her in the face open palm infused with just a touch of black magic. "Does that feel better?"

"Yes... thank you." Eve said, finally appearing to be sane.

"Good. Now, it's your turn."

Eve put down a card. "Three of diamonds."

Nobody called BS. Eve nodded at Chris. "Your turn."

Chris put down a card. She glanced up at the sky, thinking of what she could say. "Three of diamonds?"

"BS. BS, BS, BS." Kohana practically shouted.

Chris' face turned red, and she looked at her bare feet. "But, uh..."

"Not our problem!" Kohana put her hands up in the universal sign of 'remove some clothing or we'll take it off for you' if you go by the kinky sign language of the teenagers. Pretty universal.

Chris looked around, making sure nobody else was watching. She swallowed. "So, um, Kohana, isn't it your turn...?" she asked, trying to stall.

"It's the rules." Kohana reminded her. "Stop trying to change the subject."

"I'm not, it's just... it's cold today. Isn't it cold? I think it is." Chris stammered awkwardly, wrapping her arms around herself.

"We're all girls, here." Eve tried to sound less threatening.

"Yeah, but... what if the boys come back?"

"Excuses, excuses." Kohana rolled her eyes. "Besides, they won't mind."

Eve snorted. "Yeah, they won't mind. Like, at all."

Kohana and Eve burst out in giggles. Chris' face just turned to a darker shade of red.

"Come on, Chris." Eve finally said. "They won't be back for a while."

Chris shrugged, finally, and pulled of her sweatshirt, revealing an orange tank top. "Oh, I forgot about this." she said.

Kohana and Eve took their turns, and for a few turns, Eve was the only one losing. She lost until her feet were bare, and then Chris lost. Kohana and Eve stared at her expectantly.

"Okay, the guys will definitely come back... can we be done? Please?"

"Nope, not until someone wins." Kohana said. "Do it, nobody else is here that's male."

Chris groaned and removed the tank top..Underneath was a lacy purple bra, revealing pale skin that goosebumps spread across. Chris fidgeted under there searching looks and Eve and Kohana burst out giggling.

"Just get on with it. I want this to be over." she snapped, wrapping her arms around herself protectively.

"Okay, okay. Kohana, your turn." Eve said, elbowing the other girl.

Kohana placed a card down, her face inexpressive. "Three of spades."

"BS?" Chris asked nervously.

Kohana smiled. "You got me." she removed her shoes.

"Good, I was getting nervous." Chris said, smiling a little.

"Eve?" Kohana nodded at the girl. "You go."

Eve nodded, placing a card on the pile. "Two of clubs."

"BS." Kohana proclaimed.

Eve grinned, like Kohana had. "False."

Kohana opened her mouth to object, but Eve's grin just spread as she Kohana removed her socks.

"Chris, your turn." Eve chuckled, still looking smug.

Chris hesitantly put down a card. "Four of diamonds."

"BS!" Eve exclaimed.

Chris smiled. "Nope."

"Oh, payback!" Kohana added loudly, giving Chris a high-five.

Eve frowned. She looked at her bare feet, then at the girls. She groaned, mumbling something unappealing about BS and shirts. She pulled her shirt over her head, a pink bra with a yellow bow underneath.

Kohana laughed, nodding at Chris. "Your turn."

Chris put down a card, and so on. For a while, Chris didn't lose anything else, and Kohana and Eve did. However, Chris still had three or four more cards than the other two girls combined, and so it looked like her luck would run short sooner or later.

Kohana put down her second-to-last card. The pile wasn't very big, only two other cards were in it (therefore not really making it a pile) but all the same, Kohana had to take them and strip, due to Eve's clever eye.

She pulled her shirt over her head, like the other girls had, revealing a cheetah spotted white and pink bra like the others, if not a bit bigger than the others bras. It jiggled a bit with the removing of the undershirt causing both girls to blush and look away.

"What?" Kohana asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Eve, your turn." Chris said, fidgeting uncomfortably.

Eve nodded quickly, putting down a card. Nobody called it, and so the game continued.

Chris' lucky streak ended when she put down her next card. She looked at the other girls sadly. "Uh, um... isn't it a little cold...?"

Kohana gave her a warning glance. "Just do it, the boys aren't back yet. Stop stalling."

Chris groaned in annoyance and pulled herself out of her skirt, squirming under Kohana and Eve's watchful stare.

The frail gray skirt fluttered down to the ground and Chris was there standing practically naked. A lacy purple bra and matching purple panties were not something a morale woman wore outside.

"Just, just, JUST GO!" She pouted in a fit of well placed high pitched rage.

Eve and Kohana blinked in the sudden fit. Kohana put down a card, and nobody called it. "I've got one card left." she said quietly, grinning. Eve glared.

"The only reason I didn't BS that one was because I want to win as much as you do." she snapped, placing a card on the ground.

"BS." Kohana said, immediately.

Eve blinked. "How did you...?!"

Kohana laughed loudly. "Rules are rules, fair is fair." she laughed.

Eve rolled her eyes and squirmed out of her shorts. She wore black panties with blue horizontal stripes on them, not exactly matching her bra, but all the same.

Chris put down a card and, out of pity, nobody called it.

Kohana put down her last card.

"BS." Eve said.

Kohana smiled and shook her head. Eve pulled off a bracelet that she had forgotten about earlier.

"And... Kohana wins. Can I put my clothes back on?" Chris pleaded.

"Sure." Eve said, pulling her own shirt over her head, wiggling back into her shorts. Kohana and Chris did the same, dusting their clothes off, putting them on as quickly as possible in fear that the boys might come back.

Time had past. It was just starting to creep into nighttime when the girls declared that they were finished. They started near the crack of dawn, even so they managed to make a acceptable house. The boys hadn't been home all day.

"What are those bloody idiots doing?" Kohana grumbled to herself.

She wasn't the only girl concerned. Although Chris and Kohana kept their feelings to themselves and continued putting the finishing touches to the house, but Eve sat down at the only tree on the hill and faced the direction they left at.

The two girls tried to continue but the work they were trying to do was very unnecessary. Like dusting off blocks they just placed.

After a while, they realized just how useless their tasks were and dropped them all together. They gathered under that sole tree and just waited without a word.

Minutes passed without a word. They occasionally glanced at each other, but none of them dared to voice their concerns.

Then a single _BANG _roared through the hills they were in, like a mighty thunderbolt destroying the tense silence they once held.

Again another _BANG _echoed through followed by quieter but still monstrously loud rattling and continues (machine gun sound, can you make it?). !

Chris and Kohana trembled, the shadow of a memory coming back from their past lives. They both for the life of them couldn't identify it, but they knew it was something to be feared. Something that only brought death to all those see it.

"Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! Not here! Not fucking here!" Eve seemed to have broken down. It was obvious to both girls that she knew what that sound was coming from.

"Girls, the guys are as good as dead if we don't help them out. GET OFF YOUR ASSES AND HELP!" She screamed at the two other oblivious females.

They didn't know what it was, but if Eve was scared this much of it it was obvious to them that they had to go rescue the males.

They both got up, fueled by the urgency of the task ahead of them, and grabbing Eve by the arm they all started running down hill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

**Hey guys and girlz! MoonKnight here and thats the end to another chapter. Well, I don't really know what to say here except for Fav/follow and most importantly REVIEW! Guests can f'ing do it. I want at least five reviews this chapter! **

**Now this chapter was joint written. I did all the dramatic parts and the opening while my Beta who might or might not make a account here handled all the dirty BS so give a round of applause to the new pervert in town!**

**I need the OC's! Send them! Most importantly I need bad guy OC's so send me them for next chapter!**

**I strongly suggest everyone feel free to submit one. Like right now. Do it. *Stares at you with a sword in hand***

**Please add in anything you want if you fell like you need more to explain your character.**

**Name:**

**Age (If any):**

**Gender (Mobish creatures like Odakota don't have one, though they get called one. Example we refer to Odakota as a guy, but he has no pee-pee)**

**Facial description:**

**Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Faction: (Diamond Brotherhood is not allowed! They are planned out and are special!)**

**Role in story:**

**Morales:**

**Powers: Please make a FULL bio sheet. Here it is.**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Magic:**

**Non magical combat:**

**Weapon:**

**Abilities**

**Passive abilities:**

**Abilities all forms (more abilities can be obtained at anytime):**

**Abilities pure form:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Bonuses effects/setbacks of pure form:**

**Requirements to gain pure form:**


	8. Day of Demons (part 1)

Chapter 8

**Let me tell you a story**

**About a girl and a boy**

**The boy has died**

**His consciousness lost to the great white nothingness**

**His friends are left to grieve in silence**

**And a fuck ton of swears**

**They get pretty creative with some of them**

**New people are meet**

**So you guys can lean back**

**Get a soda or something**

**And shower me with praise**

**And hand me the key to the universe**

**For this story!**

"Holy-"

"Fucking-"

"Shit."

The three girls completed the sentence together at the same time. Odakota was there, twenty feet tall and battling four different people at once.

"Valek... Valek... VALEK!" Eve screamed at the top of her lungs. She darted past the intense fighting to Valek's lifeless corpse.

There were three swords. One in his stomach, cutting cleanly through. One in his chest, where the heart was supposed to be, it had hit a rib or something and it was very roughly cut. Massive pools of crimson blood oozed to the ground, staining all the grass a sad deathly red. And the final one sticking right out of his forehead. Little bits of skull fragment and brain matter had exploded everywhere.

"No... NO... NOOOOOO!" Eve screamed at the top of her lungs. She held his head in her lap, staining her white pikachu shirt. She bitterly wept, muttering incomprehensible things under her breathe. All Chris and Kohana could do was stare with disbelief and shock from the sidelines.

Suddenly they both swooped down to the corpse and cried too. All three of their minds were blank of everything except for soulless dread, crushing depression, and unquenchable anger.

They stayed like that for a while. Minutes passed and all they did was weep over his corpse. At one point Kohana had checked his pulse for whatever reason and cried even more while shaking her head like a madman.

A ear splitting war was heard and Odakota fell to the ground. Multiple smaller weapons like iron swords and daggers, arrows, javelins, and even cleavers were sticking out of his gelatin body.

He fell to the ground face first and the four gave sighs of relief. That is until a squishy sound was heard and he split into four regular versions of himself. The four gave shouts of surprise and heaved up their main weapons.

They slowly began to circle the four but the four made their own half circle. They were rapidly converging upon our position.

Kohana got up and quietly went to join Odakota with her head bowed. When she joined the sides were 5 to 4 and the four mysterious attackers stopped dead in their tracks to stare at her.

Everything was still and quiet for an entire minute minus the two other girls weeping.

A sniffle was heard. Then another. Until the weird girl in the green creeper hoodie started full out crying like a small girl.

She raised her hoodie covered head and the face of a young but cute teenager with eyes red from crying was staring at the four with eyes that made them very unforgettable and made them squirm.

They were hollow and empty. The iris covered the entire eye and the pupils were nowhere to be seen. They held no emotions at all. Not sadness, not regret, not even anger. They just... looked dead.

She stared at them all in turn.

Two were young woman, and the other two were males. All in there late high school/early college years.

The first girl had dark grey blueish eyes, pale skin, rosy cheeks, and a scar over her left eye long dark brown hair that was cut short. Right below the shoulders. She had a green camo military style navy jacket with a green tank top, combat boots, teal skinny jeans, and a camo military hat with a rose stuck in it. She had a blocky iron anvil tattoo stamped onto her right hand.

The second one had pale skin and her facial features show little of her asian blood, only showing in the slight tilt of her eyes, while otherwise she looks like an American crossbred. Her eyes are a cold icy blue. Her hair is a pure snow white and is currently kept in a ponytail that stretches halfway down her back. She wears a skirt that starts light blue at the bottom but slowly fades white towards the top, At which she has a pitch black belt. Going up from there she wears a lavender colored shirt under an open fronted hoodless jacket that matches her skirt. She wears a silver necklace as well. Out of the four she was the one that reacted the least to Kohana's soulless stare.

Now on to the guys. One of them had white hair that was rather spiky and short, with brown eyes, but instead of having regular white around the iris it is a faint paleish gold color, the rest of him is an average Joe kind of face, if he was wearing a hat and sunglasses you couldn't pick him out of a crowd. He's wearing a black light jacket and a simple completely black shirt with nothing on it, baggy khaki pants, a black american baseball cap, and yes... sunglasses. Although they are hanging off his coat's pocket right now. He looked rather buff. Not body builder, muscle face kind of guy, but someone who had been working out.

The last one was... odd. He had a pale green tint to his skin. Nothing too noticable but if you concentrate on it, it's definitely there. He had on designer black pants made of silk and another designer coat. His face and hands had a lot of fresh and still bleeding cuts, but for some reason his clothes were untouched. The reason if you look closely, was that his expensive clothes had enchantments on them. Maybe unbreaking, but who really knows or cares. He had slicked back raven black hair, a fuzz of facial hair that was tailored to look that way and memorizing charcoal grey eyes. He looked like quite a suave and spoiled person. Tony Stark clone?

She looked at them all. Then her eyes finally filled with a emotion. Pure, unfiltered, beastly savage murderous anger.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING CUNTS OF MOTHERFUCKERS! YOU CAN SUCK SATAN'S SWEATY ASS FOR ALL OF ETERNITY! I HOPE HE SHAVES YOUR PUBES WITH A FUCKING CHEESE GRATER! YOUR BITCHES AND CUNTS OF PARENTS SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN THEY HAD THE CHANCE! BECAUSE NOW I WILL! AND IT'S GONNA HURT LIKE A MOFO! I'M GONNA FUCKING SCOOP OUT YOUR EYEBALLS WITH A RUSTY SPOON! I'LL CIRCUMCISE YOU WITH A CAN OPENER! AND IF YOU'RE NOT IN DAMN SERIOUS PAIN BY THEN, I'LL TEAR YOUR ASS CHEEKS APART ALONG WITH THE REST OF YOUR BODIES!"

She screamed this at them, eyes and voice filled with anger and lifeless depression. She cried even more and she started trembling violently.

She lunged at them, sword already glowing. They already had their hands on their weapons and deflected her first blow rather easily as a group. They were not however expecting her glowing sword to randomly blow up.

KA-BOOM!

The four were sent tumbling, and in one case with the petite asian girl flying, in different directions.

_Minefield_

She placed her hand on the ground and random blocks of dirt glowed at random and then went back to looking normal. The green man started walking forwards and...

KA-BOOM

One of them blasted him in the face. But he didn't die. His face and hands got a minor burn yet his clothes were... still in mint condition.

The other three looked at the battlefield in front of them and tried to remember which blocks glowed and which ones were safe. Apparently none of them were too sure and they remained stationary.

She didn't relent though.

_Block Bazooka_

She grabbed a few blocks around her. The boy with the spiky white hair raised his hand and shouted

_Conjure Weapon_

Twelve perfect icicle swords appeared in the air around Kohana. He slowly closed his hand into a small fist.

The moment his fist closed the swords of ice darted to Kohana like large quadruple sized arrows.

Kohana didn't move for a second. Then her left hand darted to the ground underneath her and she scooped up a handful of dirt blocks.

She then shot the first block from her hand. It sped towards the closest sword.

_CCCC-KKKKKKK_

A loud shattering sound rang out. The sword snapped into little ice fragments as soon as the dirt hit it.

Kohana did a little half roll and did rapid reloading and shooting. One by one the all went

_CCCC-KKKKKK_

Until one last sword was speeding towards her. She couldn't reload and it was a few feet away from her face.

She did a small half spin and her back was to the four young adults. The sword was now at a trajectory to hit the ground right next to her. Her hand darted out and grabbed the hilt of the ice.

She let the motion flow through her stance and she managed to make it go into a graceful arc. She let it go right at the apex of the 360 spin. It went flying in a vertical somersault. The tip faced the sky, then went spinning downwards and then back up in an endless cycle.

It was heading straight towards the guy's face.

_Frozen Platform_

The asian girl shouted. The air around him slowly began shaping into a liquidy blast shield. The ones people hide behind when looking at explosions.

The moment the sword rocketed into the icy barrier both shattered into a million, small as grains of sand, fragments of ice.

Each and every single one of them miraculously just missed him and without even a blink of surprise he stepped forwards and pulled out a iron great sword almost as big as himself and a iron and a shield. It was rather simplistic looking. A iron shield with a diamond snowflake.

"FUCK THIS SHITTTTTT" Greatest war cry ever!

He started running full speed across the battlefield. It took a whole THREE seconds before one of them tripped. Think that might be a record. He simply made the smallest possible target and hefted up his mighty large shield towards the glowing block.

It went BOOM and the shockwave sent him flying towards Kohana a few feet. He stretched back into a runners stance and continued seemingly uninterrupted.

While he was being a idiot or badass, depending on your point of view, the Asian girl with the long white hair muttered;

_Ice Platform_

The glass fragments which were littered all across the ground around the three suddenly started vibrating. Then in Prince of Persia style they flew back into the air and started settling themselves in an icy walkway about a foot from the ground. She made her way up it and started even lightly jogging. Fucking jogging in a platform made of thin ice on top of a literal minefield. Finally, now I can check that off my bucket list.

She waved to the other two just standing there. The man in the suit just waved her off with a smile and turned right and started walking towards the caves. On the other hand the girl with the camo clothes pointed towards the other two grieving girls and jogged towards the left to the edge of the mine field.

The two ice benders soon converged towards Kohana's position. They stood a good ten feet away, backs to the walls of the cave while hers was to the minefield. When they passed her she growled but didn't move a single muscle.

The ground around them started dropping temperatures quickly. And aggressively. In a minute of tense waiting the temperature had reached freezing.

The few droplets of water clinging to the grass around them froze instantly. The grass did a instant frost over, it was that cold. In a thirty to thirty area the ground looked like a tundra biome. She was in their battlefield now.

_Judgment _

The young man called out. Above Kohana one of the many fluffy white clouds in the sky turned a rumbling angry gray and stopped moving.

A crack of thunder was heard and a giant... something... came crashing down down to the earth. More specifically Kohana's little chunk of it.

The something turned out to be a gigantic fist made of ice. It was about 5x5x5 in terms of dimensions.

She didn't even lift her head up. It simply crashed down like a small meteor and Kohana no longer existed.

When it hit, it dug a few feet into the ground. Nothing happened. She was simply... gone. Then it violently started shaking and with a mighty _CCCCCC-KKKKKKKK _it splintered. Then it exploded into a million tiny shards. Each one flew every which way. And they settled on the minefield. Millions of them, and when they hit hundreds upon hundreds of blocks suddenly went white.

"MOTHER FUC-"

Both of these words were cut off when a chain of explosions went off with the force of a small nuke.

On the other side of the battlefield the camo girl lifted a very decorative tomahawk like axe. It had a very antiqueish feel to it. Killing with class as my grandpappy would like to say.

She lifted it above her head and gave one last sad glance at the sobbing girl underneath her. How could she just kill someone like her? This wasn't right. This wasn't what she said she'd have to do.

She was about to make the slow and hesitant downward chop when something hit her axe. Looking down she saw a thick and sticky white liquid. On further inspection it was a very clumpy and silky strand of cobweb. She traced it back to the other girl. She was staring at her with red watery eyes and a cobweb coming from her fingertips.

With a quick snap of the wrist a tiny hidden blade came popping out Assassin Creed style and swiftly served the thread. She snapped it again and it disappeared back up her camo jacket.

Without a word the web's went flying back to her hands like when she snap a tape measurer. Very fast and scary. But it didn't disappear or anything. It all went into a big ball of threads and started morphing into... something.

It had the shape of a spear, but there was nothing to suggest it was one. It all was white strands of cobweb. It didn't even look that solid.

She gripped it when it looked solid enough. She started spinning it like she was in color guard or something. Just spins and flips and stuff. She even let it go and it did a few flips before she caught it and continued.

She stopped with the spear in both hands and the head pointing at the girl with the short haircut.

She lunged and was deflected to the side with the tomahawk. A knife was already on it's way to her throat. She twisted the spear around and the main body of it was blocking her body off from the knife. The spear didn't shatter, or let the knife through or anything. When it hit it looked and sounded like it was hitting cement or something.

She jumped back and twirled the spear in a circle in front of her. With a "hhhppmmm" she directed so it was behind her back and she was crouched like she was an assassin about to strike.

Looking like a badass she twirled it back in front of her and with two hands stabbed it forwards. The other girl just managed to not become a human shish-ka-bob.

_Death Metal _

She snapped out her hidden blade and held it up in the air. It glowed purple and she swung it down towards her, also glowing purple, tomahawk.

When they clashed, they clanged. The air around her rippled and a sonic sound wave came in a condensed pulse. It ripped up the ground, leaving a 1x3 trail.

She cartwheeled out of the way. When she righted herself a knife was a second from piercing her stomach.

_Web Defense _

A wall of sticky cobwebs sprung out from the ground in the inch between them. Her knife got surrounded, and if she didn't want to lose her hand to the metric tons of silky webs she had to pull out. But the webs weren't done there. They exploded and went every which way. Soon cobwebs were scattered all across the makeshift battlefield.

The camo girl was tripping and going at the speed of a snail to get the webs out, while Chris was navigating through them like they weren't even there.

Chris was flying through and lunged again at the camo girl with a deadly stab aimed for the head.

The girl with seemingly years of experience of getting almost killed lifted the tomahawk she was using, machte in the jungle style, and deflected the spear. The clash sent the spear flying about a millimeter away from her neck. It even split a hair from her military cut.

Along with the spear came the rest of the girl. She couldn't stop the force of gravity, and went tumbling to the ground.

She was sprawled out on the ground and there wasn't a single thing she could do in the short time span she had left in life except look up at her murderer in terror and pain.

"I'm sorry Chris."

Was the last thing she heard in life. But it wasn't from the girl on top of her that it was from. It was from...

The sound of ripping paper was heard. But it wasn't paper. It was skin.

A sharp red hot pain came from her chest. It was like her insides and outsides were both trying to get into the other. And it was hurting a lot. A crushing pain. One that wiped all other thoughts from one's mind. Even the voice of...

"Ahhhh gggrggeergegrgerg"

My voice went into a gurgling sound. Something hot and coppery was drowning me. Was pouring into my mouth, my throat, I was drowning and I couldn't lift a finger. My vision went like a tunnel and I could only see the sky above me. Then a face clouded my vision. But it wasn't hers. Before I could even process what I was seeing, heavy fingers touched my eyelids and forced me into a black world.

That was my new future. A black world. All my senses were going too. Faint footsteps... that was all I could hear. I also heard what I think was talking or possible shouting or screaming. All it sounded like to me was faint echoing gibberish.

But that was soon gone too. Soon I felt my hearing fade into a rushing waterfall like rushing. That went too.

Soon the feeling in my chest dulled. Then it wasn't there. I couldn't feel anything. Except coldness. So cold.

So, so cold.

I'm scared. And lonely...

What's happening to me?

Where are the others?

My thoughts were like this. Until from the black world it went white. A dazzling bright, almost blinding white.

But it wasn't a warm white. It wasn't a happy white. It was a cold marble like white. One that commands. One that destroys.

So cold...

So lonely...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey guys and girlz! MoonKnight here. Sorry if you think this chapter isn't up to par with some of the others. I don't know why but I'm not 100% with this chapter and for times sake, I don't want to tear it all down. This was supposed to be one HUGE chapter but I decided to break it into two parts so that you guys can get a new chapter sooner. I will work on the other part as soon as I'm done typing this. I hope you liked it!**

Here's credit for the OC's (the actual names for the OC's will be told in part two!)

**White spiky haired guy: everlostneverfound**

**White haired Asian girl: LuckyLynx741**

**Camo Girl: A guest who goes by the name "derp"**

**The suave zombie guy: Myself. (MoonKnight4217)**

**And there's still two more that will get introduced for sure next chapter. Here's a little teaser for it.**

**Crow: LuckyLynx741**

**Legion: Other Personalities**

**More OC's are accepted with open arms. If you guys have good ideas I would love to hear them. Just leave me a review. Just no try not to get too many submissions for the same mob. If you guys want you guys can do anything from skeletons to Ocelots to Chickens to fucking Donkeys. Be creative!**

**Well that's it guys. If you like this story please support me by favs/follows/reviews. Not only do they make me happy they help this story get better AND get new fans and stuff for it. I want this story to go to the top and I need your guys help to do it. So can you please help out and do the stuff mentioned above? Please? **


	9. Day of Demons (part 2)

Chapter 9

**Let me tell you a story**

**About a girl and a boy**

**Everyone is dead**

**This is the end**

**No light in the darkness**

**No hastily created plot twists**

**Just dead people**

**Soooooooooo**

**Yeah**

**You can leave now**

**Like the rest of this chapter is just nothing**

**Go away**

**No?**

**Well good choice.**

**Here's what happens next**

**(A small author note. I found out thanks to the help of Other Personalities that you can't review on the same chapter number, so If I make a update chapter and then make the next one and they're both technically chapter 8 and you review on the update one, you in fact can not update in the actual chapter. So no more update chapters. If I don't write in a while look at my profile. It might have something there)**

Silence had fallen on the field. The only sound was the blood slowly trickling down Chris' chest. Kohana was nowhere to be seen. Valek has been dead for a while. Chris is dead. Odakota disappeared at the beginning of the fighting. I am the only one still here. Staring down three people with sharp weapons that can kill me in the blink of an eye.

"Before you kill me may I ask you three one question." My voice was hoarse. I could honestly give a fuck. I probably looked dead anyways.

The girl in camo was the first to speak after this. She pulled the axe from Chris' chest with a sickening _pop. _

"Very well. As long as It is in my ability to answer that without breaking any promises."

"Why? Why the fuck are you doing this to us? WHY DID YOU KILL THEM?" Screaming at the top of my lungs. They deserved it. They fucking deserve the blood of all three of us on there hands and minds for the rest of their miserable lives.

"Because… well, I made a promise. I would have to do anything she asked me to do. Anything. I know I might have to do something bad, but… but I never thought I would have" She took one last look over at Chris' corpse. Her eyes went wide and she quickly covered her mouth. She turned her back to all of us and started puking violently. She just kept at it, emptying everything in her stomach.

"As one of my favorite authors once wrote; 'Sometimes people don't understand the promises they're making when they make them.' Another one would be 'I know it is a bad thing to break a promise, but I think now that it is a worse thing to let a promise break you." I spoke with revolt. All this for a promise?! She's a lost cause.

The boy with the baseball hat and white hair spoke next.

"I am here to find the sick fucks that killed all these people. I found your two friends who were snooping around here and they seemed mighty suspicious. And then you guys came and the ginger girl attacked us first. For all we know you guys still might be the mass murderers."

"Well the girl you guys just killed." I gave a wide sweep with my hands towards Chris' corpse, "Is the only known survivor of the attack. She had vital information that might have helped you sick fucks, but now she's… SHES FUCKING GONE FOREVER!"

This shut him up. He said nothing more and slid the baseball cap's bill to cover his eyes.

All three pairs of eyes slid over to the petite Asian girl.

"I owe a debt to the zombie guy. If I don't do as he says… well let's just say something bad would happen to someone close to me."

She didn't say another word after that. She turned towards camo girl and started rubbing her back. If you didn't know that's a way to get more puke out. And that's a good thing.

Silence for a minute or two. Frosty ponytail was still helping out camo girl. Spiky hair was still staring at me. It seemed like he was hesitant to turn his back towards me.

That's when we heard a mighty _ROOOOAAARRRR_. Thats when a familiar twenty foot slime man and two other human sized figures started dropping down from the top of the cave entrance.

The figures dropped all the way to the bottom. By some coincidence Odakota took the blunt of the fall, but considering his size it didn't seem to damage him much.

The two figures jumped off before he managed to recover from the fall. One of the people jumping off was the slightly green smartly dressed man from before.

He got back up, since the small fall from Odakota brought him to his knees. He dusted his suit off, which seemed a bit unnecessary since the suit didn't have a single fault in it, thanks to magic.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING? SHE'S RIGHT THERE! KILL HER!" He shouted angrily, a vein popping on his forehead.

"Why? She claims to have no connection to the killer of these people." The Asian girl exclaimed turning her head.

"Well she's a lying mass murderer. I have several eye witnesses that can say she was even one of the leaders of it! I saw her laughing afterwards while stabbing a young girl!" He said a bit more calmly.

"You… YOU… YOU LYING BITCH!" Spiky hair snarled.

He pulled out his iron great sword that was about 6 feet long and his shield. He took a step towards me…

And another…

And one more…

Until he was standing over me. He raised his sword up high. Frosty ponytail looked away with a single tear in her right eye. Camo girl looked over and started puking some more when she saw the sword next to my waiting neck.

"Would you like some final words? How about an apology for all the innocent souls you killed today?" He spat out at me. His eyes held nothing but contempt. Loathe. Eyes that told a hidden story of pain. A story that mixed his past and his present. A story that drove him to what he's about to do now. A story that drives him to cleanse this world of the evil inside of it.

"I suppose you wouldn't believe me if I said so, but I didn't do this. This isn't me trying to pathetically beg for my life or anything like that. I'm not trying to change your opinion. I simply want to confess this wasn't my work. There is still a mass murderer out there and when you hear of something like this again I want you to know that you wasted your time and energy here, when you could have been saving innocent lives instead of taking them. And-"

"JUST SHUT UP! STOP GETTING INTO MY HEAD! GUILTY UNTIL PROVEN INNOCENT AND YOUR TRAIL IS RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER!" He shouted, anger replacing the disgust that once occupied it.

He hefted the sword over his head. He seemed to hesitate for a second. A second too long for what happened next.

"Here's your proof, you fucking dick!"

_Ender Punch_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little bit earlier another figure rolled off Odakota, unnoticed by Eve.

"Well she's a lying mass murderer. I have several eye witnesses that can say she was even one of the leaders of it! I saw her laughing afterwards while stabbing a young girl!" The pale green man said rather calmly. A major change from the anger that was there when he saw she was still alive.

When the boy that goes by the name of Vindex then took the role as executioner. His work here was done. Time to deal with the last known possible witness of what truly happened here.

"Crow, I acquire your assistance if I may." I said in a soft voice. Not soft out of any respect or anything. Crow was fucking crazy! He might kill me if I say anything displeasing to him. I like to think of him as a mad dog with a bulletproof vest and a personal vendetta against anything that moves. A force to be reckoned with, destroying anything that his master wants gone, but can just as easily kill his master if any bad vibe comes from me.

A pale teenage boy came over to me. Possibly a little older then the ginger girl. He is excessively scrawny, so much so he looks as though he could die of lack of nutrition any moment. He has hollow cheeks and dark bags under his eyes, he always has a hysterical yet uncomfortable creepy smirk, and has a slightly vacant gaze in his pale green eyes. His face was framed by a thick mat of shoulder length unkempt dark brown hair. Like his 'master' he was also slightly green.

He has on a bright orange, close fitting straight jacket, and loose khaki cargo pants that seem two sizes too large, and as shoes he wears metal greaves that have blades at the bottom. Imagine ice skates, but instead of under the boot, the blade or should I say blades was wrapped around the heel and the fore front with large and razor sharp spikes around the body of the shoe. Must be a bother to play team sports with those. Just imagine how bloody soccer would become, especially if he played defense. I digress.

He was shaking. Not in fear or anything like that. Just shaking, for whatever weird reason he had. When his face looked into mine he twitched. And twitched.

"Wha-wha-what do ya-ya-you want?" He said, stuttering some of his words.

"If you could would you please kill the giant behind you? He doesn't want you to know this, but he insulted your sanity when you had your back turned. He thinks he's better than you. If it were me I couldn't stand another second of this mongrel acting better than someone with god like abilities such as yourself." I said, multiple fake emotions trembling in my words at just the right times.

He slowly swung his head at the green giant behind us getting to it's knees.

He cracked his neck and his arms struggled against the jacket he was wearing. Like my suit it was glowing purple. More for our safety now than his.

He stopped struggling against his constraints. He grew oddly still. This was worrying because he was always moving. I don't want to lose my mad dog before he is let free!

But my shallow fears were removed when he darted out like a thunder bolt. So fast! He is truly my greatest of pawns.

_Ender Punch_

The mechanic announcer voice declared.

What?

How?

WHO?

I spun around. What I saw was certainly not what I was expecting.

Life was finally starting to get interesting around here. Whether that is a good or bad thing is up for debate, but this was something that was definitely bad for myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile the fight between Crow and Odakota had begun, both of them oblivious to the events going on around them.

Odakota seemed to want to steer the battle away from the crowd and Crow seemingly had no objections to this. He simply tried to drop kick Odakota with unmatched speed and agility. Unmatched to anyone except for a form shifting slime man. When he tried to strike Odakota would simply split in half and then go back to normal size.

"Ju-ju-just stay still you fu-fu-fu-fucking monster!"

A wide round house kick to the face with boots of death would have sent any man or woman to the pearly gates in an instant but…

"Goddamn it! Just st-stay st-st-still so I can kill you!"

A solid THIS IS SPARTAAAA kick to the stomach. Still not effective.

"FU-FU-FU-FUCK!"

Odakota decided to take pity on the poor boy.

_Spike cannon _

His right arm shifted. Soon instead of the normal blocky one it was a smooth and circular tubeish shape with many holes in it.

Than the holes exploded with force and pressure and about twenty gelatin needles went flying into the air.

Like homing missiles they changed direction mid flight and aimed straight towards him. They all then darted out with the speed of gunfire.

All at the same time they reached his jacket. With the force of a bullet and the piercing abilities of a god like javelin it should have turned him into swiss cheese.

But they didn't. Of course.

When they hit the orange straight jacket it was like a cement wall. They struck and bounced off, the tips of them snapping in two.

When the gelatin missiles snapped in half Crow wasted no time. He darted out once again and swept low.

Odakota seemed to do a small jump and full body tackled Crow, avoiding the shoes. This made Crow unbalanced, and with no arms to steady himself, he fell on his ass.

While said psycho was on his said asso, Odakota regathered the slime missiles and regenerated them into his body. His missile arm turned into the normal blocky version and he tested it by wiggling it all around.

His highly scientific tests were interrupted by spike entering his head.

Again it split and reformed.

"I-I-I didn't want ta-ta-ta do this but you fa-fa-forced my hand.""

_Plaguelands_

The area around them gained a ominous green mist. Slowly random patches of grass withered brown. It was like watching one of those time lapses in fast forward. And then those patches formed little puddles of what one would assume to be harmful, possibly radioactive but definitely some sort of dangerous chemical.

_Rotting Strike_

His metal greaves were wrapped around in the fog and it cleared. They were now dripping with the same chemical as the environment.

He lunged forwards and his shoes came within inches of Odakota's main body. When he put them on the grass blocks that weren't already filled with it they soon withered up and formed small puddles.

Odakota and him played a game of cat and mouse.

Strike

Dodge

Lunge

Split

Low sweep

Jump or split

It was dragging on now. Both of them were either out of earshot from the others or too wrapped up in there own little fight to notice what the others were doing at the moment.

As time dragged on Odakota noticed something. Keeping up these constant attacks were draining the young boy pretty fast. He was now huffing, puffing, and sweating up a river trying to keep on the constant attacks.

_Rotting strike_

He did another THIS IS SPARTAAA kick. Odakota didn't even have to split this time. A simple sidestep was all it took.

Now Odakota was being taxed as well. Every time he split he lost a bit of offensive power and he'd need a while to regain it back. That was just one split too. By now the number of times he did it in this battle alone should be close up to the triple digits.

Any offensive attack he did now would barely scratch a chicken at his point.

But this secret wasn't getting past his sealed lips.

Eventually the plaguelands wore out. No new puddles were forming so as long as Odakota avoided them he'd be fine.

"You kn-know once I'm da-da-da-done with you I'll kill that little girl that's still alive. Sh-sh-she will be fun t-t-to torture. Maybe If I'm i-i-iiiin a good mood she'll can beg for me to kill her quickly when I-I-I'm done torturing her frail body." The boy said with a smirk and a spastic twitch.

Odakota's mind went blank. No. no. NO! No one more was to die today except for the scrawny boy in front of him and his master.

Odakota roared and sprinted forewords only to have his foot fell like it stepped in molten lava. He looked down and saw his foot gelatin being consumed slowly by the chemicals.

Another roar. This time from pain instead of fury.

"Checkmate."

He smiled once more. His pale lips trembling.

_Rotting Strike_

His foot became an acid green one more time.

He lifted his foot to Odakota's head.

Odakota found it in himself that he no longer could split. It was like something deep down was telling him he couldn't. Was this an effect of the acid puddle?!

Crow's knowing smile almost confirmed his thoughts. It really was checkmate.

And slowly and teasingly Crow sent his foot on it's downwards journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ender Punch_

"That's right bitches. It's me."

There in the flesh and blood was…

Kohana.

What? You were expecting something dramatic and plot and logic breaking like Velek coming back from the grave?

"What? Not happy too see me?" She said with a smirk on her face.

Vindex, A.K.A Spiky Hair were apparently not, and I repeat not happy to see her.

"Why did you come back, you disgusting child killer? I bet you spit on their burning bodies didn't you?" He spat out.

"Ummm… Eve, what the hell is he talking about?"

Vindex opened his mouth but Eve beat him to it.

"He thinks our group killed all these people and is about to kill me."

"What? Well that won't happen. Where's Chris?" Kohana questioned.

Her eyes scanned the survivors. Eve's crying and camo girls one last puke made her eyes filled with worry.

When her eyes finally settled on Chris' corpse.

Well…

"No. no… no, no, no, no, NO! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

All other thoughts forgotten she dashed to Chris' corpse.

She sobbed over her corpse.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no."

After a minute of this Vindex and the suave zombie man were both fuming but neither said a word, nor made any move.

…

All was still. Eve walked over to Kohana and gripped her shoulder with a reassuring pressure.

…

Suddenly she got up with a dark aura. When I say a dark aura, I don't mean she did it with evil intent or something like that. She was literally glowing with a dark purple halo around her body. She was going super saiyan!

The purple highlight in her hair from the one contact with Valek was also glowing. Then she tossed her hood back and opened her eyes. The iris were glowing two different colors. The left one had a can you guess it? Yes! A dark purple color! The right one was a reddish orange like her hair.

"Holy fuck a duck! She's in pure form!" Zombie dude whispered.

Vindex and zombie dude cringed at the same time. It was like a spell over them had broke and they moved forwards a bit awkwardly at first.

_Gunpowder Blast_

She opened up her palms and dust started to form in them. The two men took a few more steps forwards.

Then with two BANG's and two large TNT blasts shot towards the two men respectively. Vindex lifted his shield just in time but zombie dude was not so lucky.

The shield had even cracked a bit. Vindex looked at it and tossed it aside with a growl. Zombie dude, lets shorten it to Zod for now. Short for zombie dude. Not his actual name. Well Zod took it mostly in the indestructible suit, and that was good for him. Instead of blowing his insides out, it was mostly just force pushing him back a few feet.

"That bitch gives a hell of a punch." Zod said, wiping away blood trickling from his lips with the back of his fist.

He once again charged forwards.

"FOR NARNAIAAAAAAAA!"

"?" Kohana and all the rest of the other group members minus Eve went.

"It's from a movie and a book from Earth."

"Ohhhhhh." Said everyone. Nobody seemed to take notice that Zod was about to club Kohana in the face with a spiked up spade. Well more of a flat mace. Considering all the spikes and shit. The main body was iron but the tips were… I don't know to be honest. It was green. And it was some sort of metal, or possibly a gemstone. I don't know.

"KIYAAAA" He jumped and jabbed at the same time. She turned her glowing eyes and dark aura towards him, and without a single twitch of muscles her arm and sword met him. More specifically her sword deflected it away and her elbow into his stomach.

"You Idiot. Do you think something like a simple jab will take that girl down? Here let me help you." Vindex sighed out.

He lifted the great sword in both hands this time.

Kicking up a tuft of grass he started sprinting full speed towards Kohana, sword lightly dragging across the ground.

He was closing in fast. With a final burst of speed he lept in the air and lifted his sword. And then he dropped down without attacking and tried to sweep low in a brutal yet effective fake out.

Her sword meet his, low, and his face scrunched up with amazement and frustration. How did she predict his fake out?! She should have taken the bait and have her defense too high up!

"Katrina! Get over here and help us kill this bitch or I'll have HIM killed." Zod harshly whispered, putting an emphasis on HIM.

Katrina/frosty ponytail got up from kneeling down to help camo girl and her eyes widened.

"I'll come back later to help you out, Mira." She said to camo girl.

"No, no, no. I need to help out too." Mira said. Katrina helped Mira to her feet.

"Four on one bitch. Your move."

"..."

"MINIONS ATTACK HER NOW!"

_Summon Ender Morsus_

A dagger materialized in her empty hand. Valek's dagger.

Katrina and Mira attacked as one. A tomahawk aimed at the neck and a rapier to the stomach.

Kohana dived head first in between the two weapons, just barely enough room for her small body. She did a barrel roll in mid air.

_Ender and explosive shock waves_

Her body started glowing and ripples of a dark purple and a static like grey colors went shooting out like blades from her twirling form. When they hit it looked like mini earthquakes had struck the two enemy females, and they fell on their arses, and were blown back a few feet.

Kohana landed on her feet gracefully, crouched down. Her hood was pulled down, shadowing her face slightly. She was holding the sword behind her, and the dagger in front of her defensively. Like a complete badass. (If anyone would like to draw that, please send it to me immediately. I would love to see this on paper, and it would be fun for you to draw. :)

Next came the two men.

Vindex was staying back slightly. Just far enough so if she charged him he could set up for defense. Zod, on the other hand, tried to get closer.

He swung with his mace. She deflected it with ease and he swung again. Again and again this happened with no positive results on either side. Until she knee'd him in the balls.

"OHHHHHHHHH!" His voice went shooting up in pitch until he was singing alto.

"Fucking useless." The three remaining young adults muttered.

And as one they lunged. Rapier, great sword, and tomahawk went flying towards her chest.

CLANG

SCCCHHHHHCCKK

The sound of metal on metal screeched out. All three of their blades tips were gathered in a triangle of death on her small knife that darted out to block it. Then with her sword she trapped the tips on the other side.

"The hell?"

"I can't move my blade an inch!"

"Technique, Dance of Death." Kohana croaked out in a monotone whisper.

She let the three blades go and they instantly lunged forwards to where she used to be. She ducked down and swept the back of Vindex's knees. He came crashing down with a yelp of surprise. And before he hit the ground, she kneed him in the chest, then elbowed him on the back of his neck.

**(This is where I stopped writing, when I took my 1 month long break. I AM SO FUCKING SORRY FOR THAT! DETAILS OF WHY IT HAPPENED WILL BE IN THE BOTTOM. PWESE, PWESE, PWWWWWESE FORGIVE ME!?) **

She twirled around and her leg went flying up to Mira's head. She recieved a kick in the back of her ear and went crashing down. Kohana grabbed her leg though, and muscles pumped up by Pure Form sent her spinning Mario 64 bowser style, (sorry kids who are too young to get the reference) into Katrina.

In the end there was four opponents on the ground, and one young girl on Pure Form steroids still standing.

She gripped the blades tightly. Tight enough to cause her knuckles to go white.

A breeze blew through the battlefield.

Then silence.

The girl stepped forwards. Vindex was knocked clean out but the last three were still there. But none of them made a move, or even took a breathe.

Everything on the battlefield froze for a second.

Then another, more powerful breeze came by.

With a heavy step Kohana limped over. All previous strength gone from her now frail form.

_pit, pat, pit, pat._

Small child like footsteps dominated the three victims hearing. Everything else fading into a dull buzzing. Just those footsteps were clear to them.

_pit, pat, pit, pat._

She stood there, the four making a crude semi circle around her. Kohana's head was bowed down, concealing her face with shadow.

_A single tear streamed down her face, making a odd line in the dirt of her face. It took awhile to get down her face. The four just watched her with baited breathe. Then another tear came falling down in a different line, faster this time. Suddenly her face was covered with them. A sob was heard. Then another. The girl lifted her head up and her hood fell behind her back.  
_

_The three weren't prepared for her face. It wasn't angry. It wasn't blank. It was scared. The face of a young girl, lost and alone, a girl who lost everything dear to them. All three would have preferred any other face._

She raised her sword high. Her vision was blurred from tears.

All three that were conscience were staring at the blade, a sick sense of calm washed over them. It was the end of their lives.

Then the blade turned.

It was now facing its owner.

"What's the point of living anymore? I just can't do it without them. We'll all die, anyways. A really fucking crappy day, huh? At least i'll be with my friends if there really is an afterlife. Though with my luck I think that i'll somehow get screwed over in that aspect. Later bitches."

"Wait… what?"

"You can't be serious!"

"Well that's fortunate. I'll get to live another day. Have fun with that dieing stuff stupid girl." Zod sneered

Then the blade went forwards.

Straight towards Kohana's chest.

**Sup guys and girlz? I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! Here's my explanation, so here me out. firstly I didn't think that soccer plus school plus all the clubs id be in would take up so much of my time. I WAS SOOOO WRONG! To give you guys a overview, I get up at six and get home anywhere between 5:30 and 7:30 each night. Then i have to eat, shower, do homework, and then I get free time. And I have other thing in my life too. Family, video games, drawing, video games, anime, video games, pokemon, reading, and finally… video games. So I'm a busy beaver. The only times I'll get to actually write is the week ends, and even then I still have games and stuff. So chapters will get up at a snail crawl. But they'll still get out, im not giving up! That is unless…. I GET NO REVIEWS OR NEW FAVS! No, but seriously. I need yalls support. I will give up if I think people have grown interested in the story. So share it with others, fav it, give reviews and OC's, share advice (really need it), and everything else. So please stay with me and let's get this story to the top! Also if theres more you need to tell me and you can't fit it in the reviews (I love long and detailed reviews by the way) send me whatever you want to in PM's and/or log in as a guest and leave another review if you most. And yes I am being disgustingly beggingly. So pwese here me out and leave a review? **

**Stay tuned for Day of Demons part three! Trust me, shit happens. And fast too. See y'all next time. Bye!**


End file.
